From Zero to Infinity: Hell Void Collection
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: What would've happened if the Resistance had fallen? What if Sonic and Co. had become "model prisoners" within the newly arisen Eggman Empire? What if Infinite was not just a host for the Phantom Ruby, but a God of the Void? Familiar villains make a return, turning the Resistance's key players into playthings. :TAILS-P1 UP. Rated M for safety. I/P: "Welcome to my Infinity Void."
1. Xibalba

**Jun Yabriel:** Hallelujah, I'm alive! *choir singing in the BG* Derp! *noodle-arm flail*

Hey, awesomers! It's Triple 7, signing back on for the new year! My 2017 sucked, but I hope yours didn't! I'm starting off 2018 the same way I did 2017. LATE. But it's a good kind of late, because I have a one-shot series for y'all. The focus is, since Sonic Forces' big plot was a big flop, what would've happened if I got a hold of the script (more or less) and made Eggman and Infinite's victory even more of a win. Hope you enjoy! I have to warn you, though, so here goes:

 **WARNING: Explicit depictions of violence/genocide, sexual perversion, physical/psychological torture, and some heavy swearing ahead.  
**

 **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Xibalba**

"Unngh…hurk!"

Knuckles had vomited. He hadn't eaten anything for a long while, so all that came up were stomach acid and bile. His abdomen was severely bruised; he was sure a rib or two had been cracked. His body broke into a fit of coughing. Without reprieve his lungs rattled, his throat tightened, and his body shook.

 _I've lost tracked of time…what day is it? What season, what month, what hour or minute? How long have I been gone? What about the others? Tails? Amy? Rouge? Silver? Even, the Chaotix? …Dammit, what about the rookie? Where the hell is Shadow? What the hell did they do to Sonic? I haven't heard anything since I got here.  
Since the Resistance fell._

 _Since Eggman took over the world. That bastard finally won in the end? Feh…_

 _That idiot. I told him not to get in over his head. He always did, and always won somehow. But now, that legacy is dead._

 _Welcome to our world—a world fresh out of heroes._

He huffed for air, but it was so thin that he only felt tiny gusts instead of heaves. His pupils went in and out of dilation; his head swirled, and he could feel his face suddenly go cold.

"Aww, already winded?" a vindictive female voice cooed. "Playtime's just started, weakling. Master Infinite hasn't even returned yet."

Knuckles was able to catch himself from slumping over. The chains that held him in place should've shattered at one tug, but Dr. Eggman had concocted a type of "Kryptonite" that kept the echidna's full strength in check. The hauntingly miraculous new gem—the Phantom Ruby—had played a major role in the mad scientist's ascension to power. It had various configurations and properties that could be experimented with. Its original purpose was to be a limitless power source for the Doctor's robot army. A new one being a multipurpose inhibitor, proven to debilitate functions ranging from physical strength to mental hampering, and even induce psychogenic disorders, especially over time. Dr. Eggman's conduit was a sentient life-form—one created to be his right-hand man as well as a model to surpass his grandfather's magnum opus, Shadow the Hedgehog.

 _His name is Infinite, and I can see why. I can't remember the last time I've felt so much…pain. He's prided himself by adding the title "Tormentor" to his name. Not that it amuses me. Shadow was already sorta ruthless, but this guy…?_

 _Let me just say, at least Shadow has a conscience._

Magenta rings lauded a resonance that made Knuckles's heart sink. The bracers that held him in place were the enhanced shackles Eggman built, with Knuckles in mind. They encircled the echidna's wrists, ankles, neck, and torso. Tethered down like a beast, Knuckles couldn't overcome the draining straits of those Phantom Irons. Regular chains somehow kept him bound to the floor and wall; without much reservation, he snarled at the magenta twine interwoven through each link. He couldn't free his hands. He couldn't free his legs, forced to kneel. His flesh had bled, healed, scabbed, and bled again. Over and over and over again.

He huffed for air as he continued to struggle against the ultimate restraints. He threw his gaze at the woman who'd been battering and teasing him.

"Aww, you look so cute when you make that face. You look so beaten and utterly defeated, I can't help but laugh."

"But, Rouge…why?" Knuckles rasped.

Even so, before she could answer, a certain darkness came over her features. Not the typical "darkening"—it was more akin to a moral one. There was no feeling or empathy in her normally mischievous eyes. Her eyelashes weren't long out of feminine coyness, but scorn. They were cold. They were lightless. As if she'd lost all humanity in her. Scantily clad in dominatrix leather, only in a halter top and matching micro-skirt, mismatched knuckle-bradded gloves—one up to her elbow and the other cuffing at her wrist, thigh-high boots, and she was adorned with a very stately necklace.

Well, it was more like a collar disguised as a necklace. Bright magenta, like his cuffs.

"Rouge, wake up! Don't you see you're being manipulated? Mind-controlled?!" The excitement triggered another coughing fit.

Her gaze didn't change, though. In fact, she smiled.

 **WHAP!**

Wickedly.

… _Hold up. Did she just whip me? Like…with a switch? I…I don't…I can't even…_

"I don't mind it, honestly. This is the most fun I've ever had. As long as it's what my Master wishes, I can have all the fun I want…with _you_ ," she pressed, licking her lips.

The fresh welt on his cheek had turned red. "Rouge, c'mon, don't give me that 'Master' bullshit! You wouldn't fall for that! I… _cough, cough_ …I know you… _wheeze_ …better than that."

"The 'Rouge' you know is gone, little man."

Knuckles couldn't believe his ears. "Gone" she said? As in, dead? What in the world was she talking about?

"I'm a new woman, and Master's personal assistant. He's the _only_ man _I_ answer to, weakling. I'm stronger and more ruthless now, because he encouraged me to let you go. To let go of every _thing_ and every _one_. Thinking back now…"—her giggle pierced his heart—"it was silly of me to fall for a _knucklehead_ like you." It continued, more scathingly, without an ounce of self-control. "Isn't that right…Master?"

"Yes, indeed. That is exactly right, my belovèd."

A crystal-clear malevolence shuddered down Knuckles's spine. In his current condition, there was no way to combat the person who entered—in the presence of a woman, no less. Whatever magic or mind control he'd worked on her, there was no way to stop it, now. He had no strength left. He could barely breathe, and his injuries remained untreated. All Knuckles could do was watch the bat-woman hike her thigh into the malevolent being's palm.

He gave it a squeeze, looking down at it. To her giggle, he nodded. "It seems to have healed well. It gladdens me to know you like it."

"I don't like it; I _love_ it!" She nuzzled him in an affectionate manner, like a kitten purring against its mother, wrapping her arms around his neck. His talons tickled her back; to it, she let out a sensual, teasing coo.

"Rouge, my belovèd, would you be so kind as to take my place for the collaboration experiment? It was set to begin at 23:00, but I'll be a bit preoccupied…"

Then, shock coursed through the echidna's blood. His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 _No…? No, she didn't…! She wouldn't have! She let that bastard_ brand _her?!_

And yet, there it was: Brightly glowing, attuned to the Phantom Ruby's resonance, was a fairly new laser burn. It was in a stylized shape of the infinity symbol. Like an artificial birthmark, Rouge seemed to flaunt it wherever she went. She didn't mind the leers she got from male personnel, Jackal Squad members, or even the prisoners. She liked the attention, even if it was pinpointed to her new "beauty mark." In response, she'd licked her fingertip and poke her thigh, teasing the ogler with a "Szzz!" sound.

It sounded like something Rouge would do, but to think she'd forgo her dignity just to get a rise out of them… The realization made Knuckles's stomach catch. Had Infinite been treating her like a toy this whole time? She was wily, but highly intelligent. Techno-savvy, but down-to-earth at the same time. Where had Rouge the Bat gone?

 _The one…I fell for?_

She waved as she moved to depart. "Consider it done, Master. Have fun, while I go and find out if the Doctor finally finished that "Phantom Chip" for E-123 Omega. Then, the collection will be 91.6% complete!" She snickered between the closing doors. Through the haze she murmured hauntingly, "Now, be a good knucklehead and do as Master says, or else…"

All that Knuckles could pick up was more baleful snickering. Hers bled into the one coming from her Master. Knuckles screamed his heart out: "Rouge, no! Come back! Come back!"

 _From what I understand, it sounds like Eggman captured…everyone. But what about Sonic? And there's no way he caught Shadow…right? The rookie, is he okay? Dammit, what is going on?! I…I let him down. I let Rouge down, too. How could this happen?  
_

 _W-…Where did it all go wrong?_

A dissonant hum sounded at the doors' closing. All that was left was Knuckles, the malefic Infinite, and the poisonous glow of the Phantom Ruby's influence.

"Surely you must know what happens now, correct?"

 _Shit…I can_ feel _it, motherfucker. Just get it over with, so I can die in peace._

Infinite's mask held no contentment or contempt for the fallen Resistance commander. His face spoke no emotion, though Infinite himself breathed it like air. He became intoxicated from the wails and screams of those he tortured. He was drunk off the power he'd acquired from that inelastic yet ironfisted alliance with Dr. Eggman. He was able to keep a level head, until his "Prisoners" came into the picture.

He'd made Knuckles into one of his many "model" Prisoners.

However, now, the Phantom Ruby's light swallowed Knuckles's mind and Infinite's voice…

* * *

 _"Accursèd…  
Accursèd…  
Accursèd…  
Accursèd…!"_

 _Homes burned, despite the incoming deluge. The wrath of a god had been incurred by the warmongers, and they were the firsts to perish. Screams from their women and children pierced the firmaments. No rainfall, but tears of hysteria coursed from the goddess's cheeks. It was a horror-stricken hysteria.  
_

 _Knuckles, the sole descendant left to her divine line, could see the terror in her eyes.  
_

 _Total anarchy ravaged the famous Echidna Clan. Elder Pachacamac succumbed to the god's anger; his fellows, soon following. The trampled girl had risen to a cursed divinity: She'd become the "Restraint" to the god's "Instinct"._

 _"Accursèd…! You Accursèd…!"_

 _Alas, the god's rage negated the goddess's mercy. And together, they left no man, woman, or child alive…._

* * *

Outside of Knuckles's purgatory, Infinite feasted on his fear and vulnerability. For someone who'd offered his imprisonment to give his comrades a fighting chance—a "steamy plate of self-sacrifice"—the imperial illusionist licked his lips to the echidna's uncharacteristic whimpers and groans.

His mask, removed, so he could savor every orifice with his own.

He whispered in the goddess's maniacal cadence and the god's thunderous roll.

Knuckles had no idea what was happening or why. This was Infinite's signature style of torture, especially for high-rank offenders. He didn't think the mastermind could tap into his subconscious mind and whip up such a horrific phantasm. So real, yet with so much of Infinite's influence. Weren't this God of Wrath and Goddess of Mercy supposed to be two different entities? Why did their sentiments mirror each other's? He'd thought that the ancient manuscripts named the wrathful God "Chaos" and the deified guardian "Tikal".

That was all, in fact, true. Although, Knuckles could no longer tell fact from fiction.

* * *

 _Knuckles watched the heavenly girl's tears encase her body. Giant globs of transforming energy began to cloak her feet, legs, torso, arms and hands…all the way up to her face. Her tears fed the watery armor; her body began to disintegrate inside of it.  
_

 _"Accursèd heathens! You will all pay for your insolence! I will rectify your sins by exonerating the innocent and damning the blasphemers in my holy name!"_

 _The God, Chaos, and the Goddess, Tikal, shed tears of agony for those they'd been forced to slaughter. Knuckles couldn't avert his eyes. He couldn't help them. He couldn't save them. He couldn't pray for them, for it'd already happened in this twisted retelling of the past. No less real than what'd originally happened, yet so unbelievably vivified. The lone survivor had no words or thoughts.  
_

 _Just. Tears._

 _"What in the world…? Why? Why is this happening? This isn't…This isn't…!"_

* * *

Infinite had fanged Knuckles right in the neck. The echidna's consciousness was so far gone, his body couldn't react to the painful stimuli. The jackal's single canary quivered with lascivious anticipation.

 _"Your fear, your panic, your trembling heart and cracking soul…"_ He lapped at the blood squeezing between his teeth and the echidna's flesh. His tail wagged, snapping back and forth from the excitement overloading his senses. _"Yes…! This ecstasy, from such an unexpected source?!_ Mmm _—delicious! So delicious!"_

* * *

 _"No…No, this is wrong. This has to be wrong…!"_

 _The Serpent God's screech rocked the heavens. Angry beams of light rent the earth. The Goddess's hollowed heart watched the destruction unfold. With vacant eyes, she disregarded the death that ravaged her brethren. The Master Emerald's altar, now devoid of Chao and benevolence, stood as her only opposition.  
_

 _There, Knuckles stood. With eyes agape and weeping._

 _"Ti-Tikal? No…! No, this isn't how it happened!" Knuckles cried out to her. "Don't let this be! Let me help you!"  
_

 _As if to counter that very sentiment an empty, but heart-rattling, resonant voice boomed from the Goddess: "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power… Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."  
_

 _Suddenly, at her prayer's end, the Chaos Emeralds came away from it and slowly gravitated towards her.  
_

 _"Wait! No, stop!"  
_

 _At Chaos's shriek came a momentary calm. All had fallen, and his rage had quelled. The Goddess reached out to the seven gems and gave them a smile.  
_

 _It was a serenely dissonant smile. And it made Knuckles' heart drop to his feet.  
_

 _"No…No! She can't—she wouldn't!" Knuckles' desperate pleas were still unheard. Prismatic beams of light threaded into the soil just before his feet; more explosions tore the ground beneath him to shreds. It catapulted him into the crumbling altar. "Gack!"_ _His back was embedded into the debris. Slivers of blood streamed from his nose and mouth. His eyes, beholden to the sight of the Goddess's unnerving serenity, saw a distance in hers that made them resemble a psychopath's. Had she lost her mind? Amalgamated with the God of Destruction, had she lost her will to stop him? Couldn't she console him? Or…did she share a mind with him, now?_

 _Knuckles had every reason to be afraid. The God's rage had rekindled and begun to blaze fiercely. With the Master Emerald shattered, there was no way to counter them. The Goddess's smile remained affixed to her face, despite the tears she relinquished._

 _"No! I can't die here! Not without a fight!"…_

* * *

Infinite fondled Knuckles heavily. Gloved palms stroked the echidna's neck, shoulders, upper arms, and chest. His cape, vivified due to its master's energy spike, floated quietly in the air. With that same energy, it grew longer—curling and wafting, defying gravity itself. Half of Infinite's mask had illuminated; it remained throughout the morbidly intimate encounter. That single golden eye stayed on Knuckles. He clung even closer to him, like a cunning serpent, and snapped up some blood with his thumb. "Ahh, this power…So much that his body's been tricked and registers it. Yes…" He gave that thumb a sensual lick; from those lips followed a seductive, "This power is strong, indeed. And it is mine to do what I will…"

* * *

 _The God's wrath pooled into his jaws. The Goddess sent the seven Chaos Emeralds to encircle the energy gathering within. Their murderous intent was amplified by the prismatic colors given off by the gems' hastening.  
_

 _"I…I have to do something! I can't let it end like this!"  
_

 _His mind was mind up: Knuckles gathered the very last of his strength to pry himself out of the altar's wreckage, trudged through it, and hold his ground. Most of the Island had been decimated. Gigantic clods of terra firma had already fallen into an invisible void. Nature wept all around him, just like the souls of the dead. He could hear them—_ "Please forgive us!" "Don't take me! I don't want to die!" "Damn that Pachacamac!" "It's all that heathen's fault!" "Why must we die like this?!" _—  
_

 _Knuckles threw his arms out to his sides. He wanted to protect what was left.  
_

"Mama…? Papa…?" _  
_

 _He wanted to protect the memories that clung to it, despite there being nothing.  
_

"Did…Did I do this?" _This time, it was a child._ "I broke the urn, so…is this my fault?"

 _Tears flew from Knuckles' eyes. "Chaos! Tikal! Listen to me!" He kept his hold and pleaded from his heart. "Look at this! This isn't right! This isn't what either of us wanted! Look at all this destruction, this—this senseless violence and bloodshed! You killed them,_ all _of them—your own people! Just…" Even more pooled into his eyes. "Just tell me why. Why are you doing this? I thought you were the Goddess of Mercy! I thought you embodied the will of the Master Emerald! So why?! Tell me!"_

 _Fssht!_ …

 _Knuckles' heart stopped. "Wait a minute…?"  
_

 _The God and Goddess prepared to fire their joint attack, and blast what was left of the Island to bits. "The servers-rvers are the-the-the seven-even Chaos. Chaos is-is-is-is… Power enriched by the—by the—hear-ar-ar-art. The controller is the one who u-u-u-u-unifies the Chaos."  
_

 _The Goddess sounded like a cracked CD. Even the God's shrieks sounded the same. However, that didn't seem to stop their attack. Red static made the God, Goddess, Emeralds, and the environment itself destabilize. Knuckles' thoughts raced. He became confused. "There…There wasn't a 'Goddess of Mercy'. There was never a 'Goddess of Mercy' mentioned in the ancient manuscripts!"_

 _Fzz-zzzzzzt_ …

 _Her smile stayed, nevertheless. Her eyes remained distant, but had turned a searing soulless yellow._ "Too little, too late, my dear Prison Cardinal," _she spoke in a man's mocking baritone._

 _Chaos shrieked one last time. An auroral beam incinerated his nerves, his flesh, his sense of self, his very soul, the very last of his home, and the reality they'd all been swallowed by…_

* * *

"Hraaaaaggghh!"

"There, there. Hush now."

"Graaah! Haaaah! What are you doing to me?!"

"I'm making you mine, my model prisoner…Why such strong dissent?"

"Damn you! Stop it! Hands off, dammit!"

"Mm-hmph…you look even more desirable when you reject me. I'm going to destroy you from the inside out."

Hypnotic eyes gleamed. His power surged. Minutes, hours, months, and seasons spawned from that endless world of domination. He'd lost his will to fight back. He'd forgotten about Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, the Rookie, his comrades, and any possibility of escape. Shocks of false imagery rippled across Knuckles' brain whenever Infinite spoke to him. Seeing that 'Goddess' and her out-of-place smile made his fur stand on-end. Very different shocks shingled up and down his spines every time Infinite lapped at his cheeks, neck, chest, or groin. By now, Infinite had become not only Rouge's master, but his master as well.

There was no denying it, now. The Phantom Ruby's influence was merciless.  
Just like that Goddess.  
Just like Infinite.  
Just like the world he and Eggman ruled.

"Welcome to _my_ Infinity Void, Prison Cardinal."

 **Xibalba Ascends.**


	2. Santa Muerte

**WARNING: Explicit depictions of gore/organ removal, moderate sexual references and acts, and pseudo-physical and mental torture ahead.  
**

 **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Santa Muerte**

 _"Wreaking havoc on a broken nation isn't as much fun as I had thought it'd be…but somehow, this 'God of Illusions' has worked his magic on me."_

Rouge the Bat had become a traitor. The GUN pegged her name and face on the nation's most wanted bulletin. As the first secret agent in service to the President, soon after his enactment of the Foreign Watchmen's Act, the French-bred bat held a distinguished honor and exclusive alignment to his executive powers. Her service brought no medals, but riches only a Sultan would understand: Lady Luck blessed her with gold, jewels, pearls, and the latest news on foreign conflicts. When asked to prick a thorn in a rogue sovereign's side, she couldn't turn it down—since it usually meant stealing something valuable. The government agent had been enamored by the bewitchingly sly Arsène Lupin and his tales of gentlemanly thievery. His allure grabbed her attention and tugged at her heartstrings.

Said "God of Illusions" had strung her around his pinkie, and somehow she was fine with it. He didn't stop her from stealing. He didn't resist her advances. He entertained her overt flirtation in kind, even one-upping her at times. Leaving her blushing in fits of coyness.

 _"That silly echidna lets me walk all over him. He lets me toy with his heart like playdough in my hands, mushing and squishing it into any mangle I can imagine!"_

A certain darkness within her heart had lifted. Glossy veils hazed out and around her heart…

 _"That's no man; that's a doormat!"_

Poisonous buds coiled their thorns around it…

 _"A doll!"_

They enveloped her gossamer-cloaked heart as it slowed to a near standstill. The buds pulsed even stronger than that pitiable organ ever could. Blood leaked from the constriction of both the glossy binds and prickly vines…

 _"It's unreceptive and boring…He only reacted and never participated…! He…he…?"_

Upon soaking into them, the buds burst into bloom, hauntingly bright magenta in hue, and speckled the heart's constraints. It'd all become a throbbing, oozing mess…

"What does it matter, dear, if you belong to me?"

But it was nothing compared to those heart-pounding nights and blue-blooded days. She owned those jewels, despite having purloined them. They announced her status to the world: A dangerous woman! A bewitching femme fatale! Seductive! Fascinating! Worth billions, and still slips through The Man's fingers like baby oil! Elusive! Mysterious!

…A traitor, a misfit, and a nasty bitch.

"It matters not, belovèd. You are what matters to me. This world can rot under Eggman's rule, but _you_ …must be _mine,_ and _only_ mine."

 _"His words reassure me. They make me whole again…"_

Those magenta roses—the very same that entrapped her heart—glowed softly. Just as the collar around her neck. However, embedded within the silver, rose-shaped padlock was a Phantom Ruby. Its hypnotically round shape gave her an illusory future: Thievery was her life. Jewels were her ambition. Eternal devotion and love, her dream.

 _"He…gives me life."_

They came in the sound of a long-lost psalm. It was a morose, lingering psalm. Like one a dying mother would sing to her child. Like something out of a tragic romance. Like star-crossed lovers sighing one more wish.

Unfortunately, it came in the form of a French children's song she'd learned from somewhere in her hazy childhood.

 _Alouette, gentille alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai…  
…_

Unfortunately, it was too late for Rouge to help her only friends. She watched over crossed arms while Dr. Eggman's team of E-505 Asclepius robot-surgeons forcefully worked on installing the Phantom Chip into E-123 Omega. They heartlessly dismantled any circuitry relating to his AI, his memories, and his sense of self. Rouge stood back and watched, as one of her dearest colleagues crackled and fizzled from such a devastating loss. Short-circuits sounded like broken pleas for help. They screamed in beeps and hyper-broken words. Oil surged like blood; Omega was literally losing his mind.

But Rouge just watched. There was no worry or desperation in her eyes.

… _Ah—Alouette, gentille alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai…  
…_

All she could muster was a cruel, yet defining, "Welcome to my Master's Infinity Void."

…Just as a heartbreakingly red ribbon finalized the bow Infinite had made around her neck. No smile could be discerned, but she could feel it. A coy blush reddened her cheeks.

… _Ah—Alouette, gentille alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai…  
…_

Rouge let out a sensual moan as she let him tease her, from head to toe, and test with her body. Her reflexes were keen, yet begging to be triggered. Her clothes were shed like snakeskin; her exposed chest became flushed, just like her face, at Infinite's touch. He was naturally inquisitive, but now to the extent of "What is a woman's body like?" as his hands roamed gentle over her skin, beauty marks, and sensitives areas. He took her left breast in one hand while his tongue lapped at her right.

Their hands remained clasped throughout the passionate escapade. Yet, was it for her comfort or her conformity?

"There…There! Oh, Master! Yes! Yes, there!"

"Ahh, a pouch of nectar? How amusing you are, my sweet…!"

"Deeper! More…More!"

Heat had risen into his face, as well. "Do you vow…to devote yourself to _me_ and _only_ me?"

"Hah…Hah…Yes!"

 _The heart within the woman oozed with black blood._

"Do you vow…to follow _my_ orders…under the banner of Eggman's empire?"

"Oh~! Yes! Yes!"

 _The roses entwining the heart within the woman glowed a bright magenta._

"Do you vow to plunder and pillage, kill and destroy under my banner of protection and freedom…my precious dear?"

"Khh…Y-…Yes!"

 _The thorns of the roses entwining the heart within the woman sharpened._

Fanged kisses, passionate yelps, and instinctual grunts escaped. It seemed like gravity itself had no hold on them. Rouge's head grew lighter and lighter: Voiding itself of memories, faces, names, even her own. She became one with the God of the Void. Her eyes brightened with amorous sparkles. A climatic smile took over her face. She couldn't stop her hips. Her breasts bounced vigorously against the God's Phantom Ruby. It began to glow, bands of power pulsed outward, and indecipherable psalms sounded in epicene whispers.

Soon, her mind was trapped: Soma had conquered psyche. All she could do, now, was cling passionately to him as he released his power inside her. Her brand, alit to accept all of it, swirled with dark light…

 _The woman pulled the thorn-entwined, rose-choked heart out of her ribcage. A single widow's veil hid her death's skull. Magenta eyes, wholesome glassy rounds, hinted no emotion just behind the silk gossamer. Wicked power emanated from her, just as black doves rested more crowns atop her head. Black blood coursed down her skeletal arm; her bones slowly absorbed the blood. More roses and feathers encircled her head. Those flowers drooped, more birds gave up their wings, and her veil obscured her face more and more._

 _To the point where Rouge didn't know if she ever had a face at all._

"Very well."

He left her there. Without a heart, without a soul, and without warmth. The lady-bat lay there, tangled by the bedsheets, without any light in those eyes or emotion in that face. She couldn't think or speak for a moment.

Until she giggled. She pressed her hands atop her breast, singing, _"Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai…"_

Over, and over. And over, again. Until that pretty lark—her childhood conscience—had been plucked apart.

"I look forward to it, my precious Black Dove.  
Stay at my side as I take you into my Infinity Void."

 **Santa Muerte Enraptures.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't realize how creepy that French children's song was until I read the translated lyrics... Perfect. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember: Reviews give me life, too!


	3. Asphodel I

**WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence/dismemberment, explicit sexual allusion and eroticism, mental torture, and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.  
**

 **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Asphodel I**

 ** _Perseus_**

Silver the Hedgehog found himself cuffed to the floor. A strange visor blocked out all access to the outside. His wrists and ankles were bound by just-as-strange, glowing shackles. The room was an anomaly to him. For some reason, he couldn't channel any psychokinetic energy into his extremities. A Gorgon-inspired mask took over his face, complete with a gag and triangular plates that covered his ears. Vipers flattened his prominent head-spines; they ended with fierce gazes. The mask featured angry eyes, a baleful scowl, and serpentine fangs.

But the hedgehog couldn't see, hear, smell, taste, or touch anything. His extrasensory perception was cut off. He knew the cause, but he didn't know how to break free.

The self-proclaimed "God of the Void," Infinite, lingered at his back. His powers activated. A bright reddish-pink light beamed from his mask's right side.

 _"I…I know you're there, you bastard. Where is this? And where are my friends?"_

With no regard to Silver's questions, Infinite smirked under his mask. "Lady Oliga awaits her next meal, little warrior. Your task is to stop her at all costs."

Silver snarled over his bit. His confines, akin to Commander Knuckles' Phantom Irons, held him in place. In addition to any physical strength he had left, Silver's ESP was completely cutoff by Infinite's activation of the mask. The last thing he heard was the master's voice commanding a subordinate to "shackle him down with the Phantom Torque"… Apparently, it was a necklace. While the Phantom Irons focused on debilitating the captor's physicality, the Phantom Torque was designed to disable or disarrange a captor's senses. When its prototype failed to work on Silver, which lead to a failed escape attempt and consequent reimprisonment, enhancements were commissioned. In turn, Dr. Eggman's technicians created a masklike accessory. It proved effective, paralyzing almost all of Silver's psychic powers.

The only one Infinite allowed was telepathy.

Through which Silver wondered: _"Lady…Oliga?"  
_

"Correct. She is the embodiment of the Flames of Disaster, a spinning wheel for him, essentially. The 'Fates' have been generous with their twine, but now…it is time for her _final_ feast." His mask had begun to glow. "And the one you love will be my first offering to her."

His outstretched hand petted one of Medusa's vipers; he slid seductive fingers along its underbelly. The small shards of ruby in their eyes vivified, while the Gorgon's angry stare took over Silver's face. The hedgehog let out a tortured roar, as if he'd been lobotomized. He wrenched and thrashed about within his restraints. He choked on the bit in his mouth. The cuffs holding him down strangled him. They cut into his flesh, ripping into his neck, wrists, and ankles. _"No!"_ the boy's mind screamed. _"Let me go! Don't you hurt her! If you do, so help me—_ Hraaagh?!"

Just then, Silver's entire body stiffened. Almost like his very bones, muscles, and blood were being manipulated. He'd been forced into a submissive kneel. His bound hands, fingers splayed, barely touched the floor. It was cold, but Silver thought he was being burned alive. He screamed into the bit, emptying his lungs with bloodcurdling yells while his mind spun with pleas for cessation.

"Aaaaaaghhh! _Please, stop—Have mercy! I can't die here—not now,_ gyaaaaaah!"

Infinite could see flames ravaging Silver's other-self. He smirked beneath his own mask.

* * *

 _Deep within the well of their shared psyche, Infinite was entertained by Lady Oliga breathing flames on him. The serpent-queen made no pause for the psychic. She released a breath with the strength of a flamethrower. It was an unrelenting stream of magma-dotted fire up against his fur and flesh, and it raked him from head to toe.  
_

 _Infinite was giddy from the boy's suffering. So much that he shivered with delight. "Yes…! Yes! Burn! Such majestic flames—befitting a corrupt queen!"  
_

 _"In—finite! You bastar—d!"  
_

 _"Still the defiant one, are we? Let's see how you fare against her!"  
_

 _He snapped his fingers. However, the gesture made something snap in Silver's psyche. Images of an unknown woman filled his mind's eye. She was gorgeous, but he could not commit her face to memory, so he'd forgotten it as soon as she turned her back. In her place, several fiery limbs and fins erupted from her silhouette. A foreboding sigil flared to life during the bone-crunching transformation. Hellish locks, red-hot to the touch, coiled around Silver's neck, wrists, and ankles. A hideous face bared its fangs at him as it reeled him towards its famished maws; he was greeted by a hiss. Wholly round, malicious eyes spiraled in a kaleidoscopic mania with Phantom Ruby irises.  
_

 _Those binds melded so deeply into his skin that his natural psychic channels became misshapen and unstable. To their warping, Silver's mental instability quantified.  
_

 _To the point where he thought Lady Oliga and Amy Rose were the same person. Rose petals danced about both their smiling façades.  
_

 _Shortly before they—the petals and smiles both—turned to ash…  
_

 _"A-…Amy…El-…E—my…? A-lise…?! Wait! Stop…?! Nooo!"_

 _SHWING!_

 _Infinite made a face of cunning astonishment. "Ah, you've summoned your weapons to battle, have you? Very good…." He raised his hands towards the Void, which had become a swell of magma and screams. In a strong intone came, "I call upon the Gods of Yore to grace this warrior with your distinguished virtues! Come, Gods, and arm him like a savior! So that he may slay the Witch of Disaster and save his one true love!"  
_

 _From within the void, more weapons sprouted from the illusion: A winged breastplate, a set of golden swords, and a golden shield. The first magically conjoined itself to Silver's body, while the shield and sword cache hovered around him. The Witch half-roared, half-hissed. She raked another magmatic claw at him._

 _CLANNNG!_

 _Suddenly, the golden weapons—both stylized broadswords—crossed themselves before him in protection, as if out of their own will. With a third sword, a just saber, Silver flew out of the path of Lady Oliga's flames. He barely skimmed across her magmatic sea, dodged her tailfin, and weaved past her many razor-sharp claws. Enraged, Lady Oliga suddenly pinned her gaze on Silver's reckless frontal assault. She roared, unleashing more flames in her lungs.  
_

 _But again, he was protected: This time, by the aegis.  
_

 _"Chrysaor…!"  
_

 _A pair of the Witch's monstrous palms attempted to clap him, as if he were an annoying gnat. Within his split-second reflex to escape, he was able to transmute his golden saber into a double-bladed spear. In consequence, it stabbed her hands through and through. She let a pained shriek, one that rivaled a siren's deathly song.  
_

 _Silver wasted no time and soared along the serpent-queen's arms. Her second pair of hands trying to catch him, but he simply weaved through them, as well. His sun-bright wings carried him closer and closer to her face. His breastplate's cyan core flashed with an unrecallable sigil; another, much longer saber appeared in his hands. Silver swung it back, streamlining his charge and aiming straight for her.  
_

 _"Yes, little warrior," Infinite encouraged him from the shadows of their shared mind, "slay the Witch of Disaster and free the one you love from her binds—once and for all!"  
_

 _Silver's heart silenced. His mind quieted. It showed by the magmatic sea's time-freeze. Lava globules slowed to a stop. A myriad of them revealed faces unfamiliar to him. He slipped between the Witch's gaping jaws and sent his saber straight through her head—from the gullet to the base of her neck. A light burst forth, and the serpent-queen lost her head. There was no shriek or siren's song; the shock in her face permeated her features.  
_

 _Infinite floated there, continuing to marvel Silver's victory. His cape fluttered, despite the time-freeze. He saw Silver recall Chrysaor, the set of transmuting golden weapons. The hedgehog's wings remained sunlit, his breastplate's core still gleamed with life. Time slowly resumed its natural pace.  
_

 _However, past the Witch's decapitated head, Infinite sent his gaze Silver's way. A conceited, malevolent finger tapped his jawline. Quietly activating his mask, he wondered, "You've defeated the Witch of Disaster…without discerning her true identity. Ah, little warrior…Poor thing. Who's to say the one you loved…_ wasn't _the one you've slain?"  
_

 _The female head, balding from lost power and dominion, plunged into the sea of magma. Globules grew into full-faced tides that splashed, scorched, and disfigured the woman's face. Phantom Ruby irises lost their glow, and their pupils dilated slowly.  
_

 _The rest of her body slumped backwards some distance away from the tiny island Silver found himself on. Everything from her scales to claws to skin fell away and dissolved in the brimstone sea. All he could do was watch in horror: He'd fallen to his knees. His Chrysaor arsenal had shattered like glass, just like his shield, armor, and wings.  
_

 _As if they were never there to begin with.  
_

 _Those white feathers were reduced to ash. Just like those smiles…  
_

 _Silver's tears clamored out of his eyes. "What did I…What—what have I done…?!"  
_

 _Nothing like the smile on the severed head. Half of it stayed above the lava long enough for Silver to get a good, disturbed look at her. Her dead eye stared at him. Straight into his own. Straight into his soul.  
_

 _With the hellish locks gone, there was an inflamed-pink face looking back at him. But they were pink like those familiar head-spines…  
_

 _"You cannot escape my Infinity Void, little warrior. No matter how much you struggle, there is no escape. I will break your mind, first; from there…well…" Infinite's mask began to glow. "You'll simply become mine, as well. Just like the others, your precious friends, as well as your belovèd 'princess'…!"  
_

 _Suddenly, the dismembered head began to cackle. Her laughter broke like a cracked vinyl. Tears of lava spilled from the reviving eye. It continued to sink, regardless. Bony, lava-covered appendages dragged it further under. Still, she laughed like an immortal goddess only having lost a single battle amongst a myriad of war victories.  
_

 _A deepening foreboding had seized Silver. He knew he'd have to battle against her again. How many times until Infinite was satisfied? Until he broke his mind, the God of the Void had said. An unfathomable number. Leagues beneath the lava, where Lady Oliga would simply "regenerate" and duel him once more.  
_

 _Over and over, and over and over…  
_

 _Until Infinite shattered his mind…  
_

 _To Lady Oliga's rose-petal swan song._

* * *

Back in Silver's cell, Infinite had removed the Phantom Torque's mask. He looked down at the hedgehog. There was no disgust, no exasperation, or distress.

There was, however, a smile. It was quite the wicked brand, by how entranced he seemed.

Silver's body had become just as broken as his mind. In his panicked entrapment, his body rebelled, which caused severe lacerations, bruising, and internal bleeding. The crimson life force spilled from those cuts, his nose, ears, and mouth. Too soon after, vomit had spewed. Those mental images seared themselves into his crumbling psyche. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body jerked and wrenched within the Phantom Torque's confines.

"Such beauty…Such blissful suffering…! Mm, yes…your mind is so close to breaking, the fear in you seeps from it. 'Tis the most savory liqueur—its scent swells like an aging wine…. Ah-ha…?"

Infinite tossed aside the hedgehog's mask and scooped him into his arms. He let the boy seize against his chest, watching him for a moment. Still entranced, he shoved his forefingers into Silver's mouth. Like a crocodile snap, he pinned down his tongue, so he wouldn't choke or bite down on it. The boy gagged at the abrupt motion, but only spittle came up. The jackal held it down throughout the hedgehog's seizure.

* * *

 _"Yes…! This reaction—this unbridled, psychosomatic chaos wreaking havoc on his mind and body…oh, my heart turns flips. His powers are a double-edged sword, indeed." Infinite smirked, rising from his kneel with Silver in his arms. "Wouldn't you say…O hallowed and merciful God of the Sun?"  
_

 _A heavily veiled man said nothing in return. In a single fluid motion, he splayed all six of his wings.  
_

 _Beholden by him, Infinite's smirk trembled into an ecstatic grin. "Such…tremendous beauty. Unspeakable darkness enshrouded by empyrean wings…. Almighty Solaris, it behooves me to say what a majestic entrance you've made. If it is destruction you seek, I am honored to be of service to you. Your existence is the stuff of legend, fables—the cosmos's apocrypha! To have survived…must've been a terrific feat. Please rest. I open our mighty empire to be your sacred abode."  
_

 _From within the Sun God's thick veils came a staff.  
_

 _"Ah, yes. That staff…It belonged to the Princess, did it not? Rest assured, o gracious sun, rest assured," the jackal added, securing the artifact with both hands.  
_

 _In exchange for Silver. Upon contact with the Sun God's palm, Silver's psychic body began to fade…_

* * *

Silver's seizure had ceased. The Torque's mask, momentarily abandoned. Infinite returned to reality once the Sun God had healed Silver's mind. He retrieved his fingers from the boy's mouth. He'd calmed down considerably, fallen asleep rather than unconscious.

He hissed, "A rather momentary peace for you, my little warrior. It seems the Sun God favors rejuvenation over anguish…." Forefingers slipped back and forth in his mouth until they were sopped with saliva. "Very well. I suppose it's alright if I toy with you, instead…?"

Just then, Silver roused. His shackles remained, but their energy-siphoning gravity had turned to feathers. But only for a moment.

Because Infinite had other plans for him.

A single citrine met a pair of shuddering canaries.

 _SNAP._

"Come with me, my Prison Falcon, into the Infinity Void…  
"Where the warrior rapes and repeats the tragedy within his own heart."

 **Perseus Yields…**


	4. Asphodel II

**WARNING: Brief but explicit depictions of violence/dismemberment & vore, physical torture, and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.  
**

 **CONTINUE WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Asphodel II**

 _ **Cetus**_

 _Flower petals frisked about…_

Somewhere within the Eggman Empire, there was only one place that was devoid of machinery, smog, and robots. On Infinite's behest a botanical garden was created, supposedly "with the most beautiful flowers in the world" growing in it. There were several species of roses, lilies, and lavender; cornflower, hyacinth, and hydrangea; camellias, daisies, and even climbing clematis. Arbors, trellises, and an elegant gazebo tied it all together. Trees of oak, elm, sycamore and maple, apple and pear, even a grape vineyard. From dark dahlias and weeping willows to vibrant tulips and rustic jonquils, the garden was the world's last greenspace.

And it was all for Amy Rose.

Infinite wasn't as aggressive as Dr. Eggman when it came to mechanization. There were lessons in nature that the jackal still appreciated, despite how toxic his personality had become. He had assigned a clutch of caretakers with Phantom Ruby-encrusted rings to raise the garden. Some managed pest control and general care, while others delivered fruit and flowers to designated sites around the imperial complex. A special rose bouquet was delivered to Infinite's "wife" on a regular basis, to which she'd fawn over. Fruit baskets were tossed into the ex-commander's cell; from apples to pears and everything between, the mentally eroded echidna would prowl out of the shadows to partake in those scheduled meals. Grapes were handled with special care, since they were his favorite. Fangs snipped the tender vines apart while cautious molars did their best to savor their juiciness.

Emperor Robotnik thought his idea spawned from a hollow compassion. To which Infinite solemnly agreed. "The most fragile of flowers needs the most attention and care, my fellow," Infinite remarked via video communiqué, entering the garden's western courtyard. In hand was a specially wrapped box; it was a gift. The lesser flowers shrank as he passed, for even _they_ feared him. Exquisite decorations—marble pedestals, glazed urns, and stylized busts of the co-Emperors—lined the broad walkway. "This flower desires only the most… _superb_ of specimens."

At each of Infinite's sides were the youngest of his prisoners: The Prison Bee, Charmy and the Prison Lark, Cream the Rabbit. On the boy and girl's wrists were metal bands. Encrusted in each one was a shard of the Phantom Ruby's prototype. Conscious of the inherent innocence each child had, Infinite made sure not to damage their psyches; instead, to degrade them slowly by exposing them to lighter mistreatment, like name-calling and general ridicule. It was so hard for Cream at first that she'd cry at the thought of such acts. Infinite took his time with her, though. And before she knew it, she'd started insulting lesser prisoners for their lack of enthusiasm. "Deadweight" had become a particularly favorite nickname for said prisoners, collectively. She wasn't a bully like Charmy had turned into. The Prison Bee had become a notorious troublemaker for those very same inmates. He'd purposely make up stories to give someone a more intense punishment or snitch on someone at the slightest hint of insurrection—even though he'd say, "I dunno what that big word means, but it sounds sneaky! I'm telling on you~!" a lot. Regardless of the truth, a given Jackal Squad member would indulge in it.

This time, however, Infinite had a different task in mind for his youngest prisoners.

"She is a lonely princess, you see, since her 'prince charming' is our head prisoner and her 'prince-in-the-mist' has succumbed to an unending cycle of grief…There's not much more to do for her than to comfort her, now."

 _Kssht!_ —"Ah, you're a sly one! I recant my last statement: Treat her like the tragic damsel she's always been! Make sure she knows what being a 'widow' really means! Mweh-heheheheh!"

Their communiqué disconnected. Infinite led his Prison Bee and Prison Lark through tall, ornate French doors.

 _Petals swirled in the artificial breeze…_

There she was, under the gazebo; the Empire's Prison Dove, Amy Rose, sat as if waiting for her knight-in-shining-armor to save her. A spiritual likeness to every lover of yore. From every Juliet to every Isolde. She looked just like a princess, too, in such virginal lace, scarlet satin, and abundant crinoline. A single white rose that'd been held by her gold tiara had long wilted. Delicate gloves protected her from the volatile reality Infinite and Eggman had created. They stayed in a prayerful clasp; occasionally, they broke to reach out to a large screen overhead—featuring Sonic's live torture.

 _Eggman's Imperial robots, called the "Omega Weapon" series—specifically modeled after E-123 Omega's final designs, were online and implemented into Sonic's torture sessions. A brutally apathetic camera fed all of the televisions throughout the palace-prison. A single channel drastically reduced the potential of surreptitious hacking. No television monitor was without the sadistic measure; each Omega Weapon alternated between attachments to either dig, pierce, drill, or strike their captive. Sonic's grunts were the definition of defiance, but also his obvious suffering._

 _From his throne room, the Emperor's daily routine was not complete without at least one viewing of the 23-hour torture session. That single hour was personal dubbed, "The Humili-Egg-tion Hour"—when everyone was forced to watch the hedgehog endure significant damage; "It would take the fun out of my victory," guffawed the mad doctor-turned-Emperor. It was a time when Eggman made disparaging comments, ridiculed Sonic and his fellow prisoners, and pressed his position of power on them._

 _While he was at it, he figured it was the perfect time to choose his first "Death Sentence" victim…_

Fruitful tears streamed down her face. It looked like she'd been crying for a little while.

Yet, there was no reaction from Infinite. Not even from Cream or Charmy.

"Greetings, my dear," came Infinite's suave salutation.

"Goodbye, Princess Amy," both of Infinite's prison birds chirruped after him, the boy gallantly bowing and the girl masterfully curtsying.

Even though Amy did not acknowledge their presence, Infinite still approached her. His mighty cape flared. Just beyond its hems was the profile of a ghostly man…

 _"I've come to receive you…my dear Prison Dove."_

 _Only that manmade breeze swept those petals along…_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, prisoners of all ages, to—you guessed it!—the Humili-Egg-tion Hour! Today's guest will really knock your teeth out, if you're not careful. With a head as hot as Hades and just like his namesake, please give a warm round of applause for the Prison Cardinal—Knuckles the Echidna!"

* * *

In a dressing room-like area "backstage," Amy Rose was being made up like a doll. Shackled makeup artists were forced to put their skills to the test. Amy's prepubescence wasn't an obstacle for them; the truly troubling aspect was what the makeup was for. Threatened by the sting of Eggman's wrath, every prisoner was painfully aware of their disposability: They were forbidden from telling her anything, lest Eggman's Phantom Collars sent a lethal shockwave throughout their bodies. So, diligence guided their strokes, gliding blush, liners, and lipstick across the girl's delicate skin.

Amy was absolutely rubicund by the time Eggman rolled into the Hour's next segment.

* * *

"But wait, ladies and gentlemen, there's more! We've reached a climax in today's Hour—a sudden death round! In this fated duel, our precious Cardinal has been challenged by none other than our very own Prison Falcon, Silver the Hedgehog!" The Emperor's enthusiasm never yielded, even in his explanation of the gruesome event: "These passionate contenders will face off in a duel for our Empire's sweetest Rose. I've dubbed it 'The Battle for the Rose', in which the Cardinal and the Falcon will fight to the death…for her life. A one-hour, no-holds-barred death-match, and the winner will have her hand. Every bride needs a groom, correct…?"

The microphone caught his dubious snicker.

In the arena's "red corner", Rouge the Bat had a good handle on Knuckles' leash. The echidna had turned into a beast: Rugged tufts of fur were pins and needles from a perpetuated adrenaline rush. Still decorated with Phantom Irons, most of his energy went into basic functions, like eating and moving around.

Especially eating.

There was no one authority over feeding him, but the Emperor's Jackal Squad got a kick out of the things they'd feed him. It ranged from spoiled fruit to freshly slaughtered livestock. The echidna's bloodlust started, right then: Rather soon did the Squad members wrangle in random prisoners to give to the frenzied Cardinal.

Just to watch them be brutally beaten, dismembered, then die; only then to be devoured. A never-to-be-sated hunger kept the echidna occupied, most times.

It wasn't something Eggman or Infinite condoned. At least, not originally. Hence, the announcement of another new segment of the Humili-Egg-tion Hour: "The Egg Beater"—dedicated to airing the grizzly disembowelment of an unfortunate victim from start to finish, in which Knuckles the Echidna was the "star" of the show.

However, for "The Battle for the Rose" segment, his stardom was being challenged: The Prison Falcon had arrived, arrayed in gold, feathers, and crystals. All to feign a king's regality. His mask resembled a Japanese Noh style this time around, but still featured a Gorgon's wrathful gaze and ruby-eyed vipers. Its gag removed, a mouth-guard replaced it. A paladin's cape veiled portions of silvery-gold armor.

It was a dark turquoise, in sharp contrast to what Sonic was expecting. Rousing from a trauma-induced stupor, the first thing his eyes caught was that mask. Something dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Th-Those eyes…Silver, what has he done to you?" Upon closer inspection, he caught a red hilt. Then, a red scabbard. "What the—?!"

The perspective shifted, going from one camera to another. There, in all of his bestial glory, Knuckles snarled and lunged against his leash. A deep shock, and unforeseen panic, surged through Sonic. "Knuckles?! He's…what the hell did they do to him?!"

"If you must know, my Prison Jay, then I'd be delighted to tell you."

Sonic threw angry eyes back to the approaching Infinite.

The jackal entered Sonic's torture chamber, but arrayed in a regality similar to Silver's. Although his cloak was black instead of teal, coal feathers teased from a mantle. His Phantom Ruby pierced the gloom with an unmistakable dominion. A hidden, yet rather pronounced, smirk grew on Infinite's face.

The pregnant pause between them lost its water: Sonic's dripping blood broke the silence.

* * *

 _"You see, my Prison Jay…"  
_

Rouge waited for the signal. The feral Cardinal's restlessness was growing by the moment. Her stiletto pinned down the center of his hand. "Heel," she commanded. Unfortunately, Knuckles struggled to keep it in his head. He snarled, flailing, and snapped his fangs at Silver's unsheathed saber. The blood-red blade incited his rage—just like a bull.

 _"I've, somewhat simply, made him mine. His will was as tempered as steel; alas, it bowed to my control. Everlasting dominion gives me control over him—through the miracle that is the Phantom Ruby—from the blink of an eye to the wriggle of a toe. Getting between his legs was an…unexpected bonus."  
_

 _Shock took over the hedgehog's face. "You bastard! How could you?!"  
_

 _"…Simple: I commanded it. I must maintain a commander's aura, you must understand. I cannot allow my reign to be so easily swayed. I must reap what I sow in order to keep the balance between ruler and those I rule."  
_

Emperor Robotnik had taken a seat in his viewing box, taking one of the only seats in the house. It was shaped like a portable throne, complete with four Badnik servants awaiting in sleep mode. A protective Plexiglas barrier kept the grisliness at bay; Ruby-bound servants were given the "priceless opportunity" to clean the Emperors' viewing box. While the co-ruling jackal's throne was empty, Eggman went on ahead to enjoy the spectacle.

His eyeglasses flashed sadistically.

 _"He who rules must keep the rabble in line, you know."_

Then came a snap of his fingers.

Rouge's ear twitched. Knuckles' Phantom Irons fell silent, their light losing its brilliance. Which meant Infinite had removed his leash. She leaned down to the echidna's ear and moaned seductively, "Sic 'im, sweetie~!"

Without delay, the hunger-crazed echidna charged at Silver, who'd unsheathed his crimson saber.

 _"He who rules must reign with the purity of true despair."_

Silver held the poise of a duty-bound knight, but the air of an executioner. An unseen gust lifted his cape's hems. Suddenly, with a swordmaster's expertise, Silver dashed from an offensive stance.

 _"He who rules…must assert his power and eliminate any threads of hope from the masses. He must keep his friends close, and his enemies closer. That is, if he is truly to reign."_

 _Sonic gritted his teeth, snarling at Infinite._

Counterpoints of light flashed: The Phantom Irons' wrist brace blocked the red saber's strike. A mind-consuming claret beamed into both contenders' pupils…

That was when true bloodshed began.

* * *

"I won't let you get away with this, you monster…!"

Despite his shackles, Sonic tried to lunge at Infinite. Sweat lost its ground on Sonic's skin and dotted Infinite's Phantom Ruby. Treating the struggle like a child's tantrum, Infinite simply swiped a thumb across the Ruby's facet, wiping away the sweat droplets. He looked into Sonic's eyes—and saw that annoying, tenacious flicker of hope. Curious, he peered deeper into the hedgehog's jade pools. Through the fire, he was intrigued by their depths. Further in, he saw someone else.

Solaris—specifically, the spectral silhouette of the god.

 _"Impossible!"_ Infinite found himself in shock. _"The Will of Solaris?! Here—in this_ vermin _?! It can't be! Why, of all people, in this facetious meddler?!"  
_

Sonic's lips were moving, but Infinite's shock didn't allow him to understand what they motioned. Sound was coming out, but his ears had shut off. The Phantom Ruby's glow radiated; Sonic noticed it mid-sentence. A mild nervousness took over the hedgehog's features, but he was more baffled by Infinite's sudden silence. Without another moment to lose, he tried his hardest to find a way out of his restraints.

* * *

 _Deep within the Phantom Ruby's Infinity Void, everything outside its facets all moved at once: Everything was very organized, under constant surveillance, and according to the jackal's memory. A central piazza of sorts could be seen, but its walls were transparent with a faulty sheen. Pseudo-electrical flickers broke the continuity of each Prototype's lapse in synchronization, so a person walking appeared to "glitch" to their current place.  
_

 _As if due to a momentary loss in focus, tracking, or even awareness.  
_

 _Nevertheless, Infinite's attention was taken by the ethereal presence in front of him. With everything his "eyes" were tracking, it was easy to dissociate from it all.  
_

 _Besides, it was Solaris who stood before him. Although, now, he'd assumed a much smaller stature. To that of a child. A familiar, ghostlike aura wafted from it. Was it to disarm Infinite? Or to allude a position of weakness? He embodied the Sun God's psyche, so there was an often logical, but equally uncanny, way to goad his subconscious. Phantasmagoric imagery was oftentimes used by the ghostly half, while the material half subverted his_ _insecurities and played into fantasies with his prisoners. Was it to assert his own conscience, his own virtue? The two were connected and obviously influencing him. Was it to change his mind and become an avenger instead of a conqueror?  
_

 _Yet, as to what ends was something Infinite wondered. He moved towards the "child" and knelt in front of him.  
_

"What's this? A guileless ruse to sway my ambitions? My sovereign, you cannot simply disguise yourself as a child and expect me to listen. I've slaughtered _families_ to keep my reins, to assert my position, and retain control over the masses. I am not so delicate as to spare a child; your disguise is foolhardy, if I must say."

 _But the Sun God made no retort. No comment. No response at all.  
_

 _With his own return Infinite, curious about the silence, reached out to touch the god's cloak. Its hood, with a galaxy spiraling inside, fell away at the jackal's gentle tug.  
_

 _Only to find Sonic's face underneath.  
_

 _Infinite flinched, not expecting the sight.  
_

 _He locked eyes with the deity's disguise. But he only saw an explosion of stars in their stead…_

* * *

 _Suddenly without his mask, he was bombarded by someone else's memories. In fact, a lot of people's memories. So many flashed before the jackal's eyes. It wasn't an illusion brought on by the Phantom Ruby.  
_

 _They were all memories from Solaris's universe.  
_

 _A dead universe._

* * *

To Sonic, it looked like Infinite was just standing there in a serious daydream. It also looked like the perfect time to make his escape.

 _"There is so much you do not understand about this one."_

Emperor Robotnik was covertly notified of the prison break. An awfully familiar Chameleon—Espio, with his own Phantom Crest—had whispered it into his ear. The mad doctor responded in kind, ordering to place a secret Level 5 (the highest lockdown procedure) on the entire palace-prison. Between that relay and response, at least three sectors of the compound had already locked.

Since his state-of-the-art security system was directly derived from E-123 Omega's original blueprint.

All of Infinite's Jackal Squad was put on red alert. Their orders were to search and secure, wary not to alert the other prisoners and illicit hope and rebellion. Badnik sentries were given similar orders. Omega, on the other hand, kept everyone's suspicions at bay by secretly alerting security details in other sectors.

With no aid from flashes and sirens, the Emperor had to wonder how Sonic slipped out of his Phantom restraints and Infinite's line of sight. Without a moment to show it, he had no choice but to get on with the show.

Which had already reached a grizzly conclusion: There wasn't much left to the Hour, but Knuckles and Silver had utterly torn each other apart. Extremities, like ears and hands, had been either partially or entirely severed. There was blood dribbling from Knuckles' chin; his fangs had dug into Silver's sword arm. The knife Silver stabbed into his eye was violently yanked out by the wailing echidna. Half-blind, the berserker stumbled about the ring. Silver kept a close eye on him as he did this. He finished off his torn cape, throwing it from his shoulders and onto the floor. One scrappy hem soaked up splotches of blood.

Then, without a moment to lose, Silver made a simple gesture: He'd turned himself into a matador.

"What a development, ladies and gentlemen," Eggman announced, after hopping out of his throne-seat. "In this jaw-dropping, eye-gouging thrill fest, our two Jailbirds have reached a grand finale—the final showdown! With one minute remaining, will our beloved Prison Falcon slay the beast, or will our star Cardinal clip his wings? Only time will tell…! Start the countdown!"

Suddenly, a smaller TV screen dropped down.

Elsewhere in the palace, the Emperor's network staff buzzed: Professional directors, producers, and engineers relayed jargon that'd make news studios blush. However, there was an air of excitement that made the area unsettling. Vehemence went into commands like "We need more grit!" and "Make the audience cringe". Camera pans and positions changed on command. It was all so surreal, but it was as the mad Doctor said—"The show must go on!"

The prison-wide broadcast now featured a timer. In perfect sync, a masculine voice initiated the countdown. "Endgame countdown has begun. 'Eggs-ecution!' animation, queued up. Sound and voice clips, at the ready. The rest is up to you, my liege."

"Wonderful! I knew I made the right call when I named you Executive Producer, Vector!"

"No problem, Boss!" The crocodile gave his own Phantom Gear a couple playful pecks. And a thumbs-up. "You can count on me!"

"Very good. And now…!"

Knuckles had mindlessly charged at the blood-soaked cape. Silver's lure was a success. All that was left was the finishing blow.

"To the final curtain call! T-minus 45 seconds!"

44… 43… 42… 41…

 _There is so much in this one…  
that 'your' Infinity Void cannot contain it.  
_

 **Cetus Preys…**


	5. Asphodel III

**WARNING: Some graphic depictions of violence/dismemberment, major character death(s), and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.  
**

 **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Asphodel III**

 _ **Andromeda**_

40… 39… 38…

Sonic's swift movements brought him through a massive corridor. Specifically built with his speed in mind, Sonic couldn't work up enough acceleration to blast through the halls like he wanted. Each one was crowded, as if purposely, so he'd be forced into a jerky stop-and-go. Cameras picked up his location, working together to keep Dr. Robotnik abreast of his location. He thought to take them out as he went, but chose stealth over strength. He hid from their view, knocked them out from a distance, and kept his ears swiveling.

Until they picked up rapid footsteps.

The crowdedness played as a blessing and a curse: It provided cover for both sides, though the enemy had the field advantage. Sonic couldn't remember where he was due to all the corridors' uniformity. He needed a map, but wasn't sure how to get one. He needed a partner. Tails? The Rookie? Even Knuckles or Amy would do. But he was alone, this time.

And three armed guards had locked in on his position.

Hiding behind a crate, Sonic's mind raced with all kinds of possibilities. They were closing in fast…

 _Do not ascend like the Cardinal.  
Do not yield like the Falcon._

"Found you…!"

But Sonic's mind was made up. If he couldn't flee, he'd fight. If he couldn't escape, he'd make his own. If he couldn't think, he'd act. He'd leave it all to an instinctual trust he had with himself.

Therefore, at the sight of that submachine gun's barrel, he tucked himself into a Spin Dash and blasted the guard away.

Upon landing, he saw that the guard lying unconscious in the next room. No longer boxed in Sonic took cover into said room just before the other guards fired their weapons. "Is that _live_ ammunition?" Were they shooting to kill? Had the mad Emperors lost interest in him that quickly? Impossible; he'd been made Public Enemy No.1. He was the symbol of the Resistance—their hope incarnate. It was Eggman's dream to make the Blue Blur submit to him.

If Eggman truly did learn from his past mistakes, this would be the time to prove it.

The guards had caught up. A firefight ensued, shortly after.

21… 20… 19… 18…

Knuckles and Silver were deadlocked. The echidna's fangs had gnashed into Silver's shoulder, while the knight's rapier missed the monster's heart. Blood fell from both fighters, splashing the floor in messy globs. The stalest of mates, neither let up until the other lost his last breath. Onlookers couldn't look anymore; one mousy girl shrieked, cowering from the display.

All that was left of the hedgehog was a torso with gory nubs for limbs. Both legs were gone, but his dominant hand was hell-bent on slaying the beast. His blade progressed through Knuckles' chest at an agonizing rate. It seemed as if the monster ignored Death himself; no matter how far the blade pierced him, his strength did not yield. He'd lost his left arm in the fight, and it was slung across the battlefield somewhere. The insane light in the echidna's eyes was something to behold—and utterly fear.

A true berserker, he'd become: No matter how injured, no matter how close to death, he would win.

Knuckles choked on his own blood; he had no choice but to let go.

Now, it was Silver's turn.

 _"10! 9! 8…!"_

Silver had one shot. One more psychic bolt, and he'd win. Instinctually comprised, he did his best to focus while Knuckles' attack was arrested. Enough blood had already flooded away from him. His limbs were scattered across the arena. He'd run out of strategies. He was at Death's door, himself.

So, he decided to act.

 _"…7! …6!"_

Silver delivered his final blow in a series of fluid motions. He moved, despite the pain.

"Rrraaaaghh!" came the hedgehog's battle cry.

 **SSSHLICK!** —Out came his rapier. It was a thick, brutal, merciless sound to the watchers' ears. He even used his nub of a thigh to dislodge the sword. With very little psychic energy left he forced himself upright, positioned his sword, and then threw himself into an assisted lunge, letting the momentum deliver the final blow. This time, he hit his mark.

The monster-commander's heart.

 _"…5! 4! 3!"_

Silver's eyes radiated an insane light of their own.

"Hrrraaaaaaaggghhhh!"

 _"2!"_

Emperor Eggman's grin widened.

 _"1!"_

Rouge clasped Amy Rose's hand tighter. A tear fell down the Prison Dove's cheek.

Then, it was all over—complete with a mega-horn sounding.

 _"_ _ **EGGS-ECUTION!**_ _"  
_

Such a sudden, loud sound made Sonic jump out of his skin. A screen in that room had been playing the whole thing. The announcement made Sonic's heart drop. His eyes were glued to the screen.

The entire palace had witnessed a murder.

Eggman grabbed his microphone; he'd practically jumped out of his seat. "There it is! There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! What a spectacular showing! Let's give a wholesome round of applause to our fiercely dedicated knight-in-shining-armor—the winner, our one and only Prison Falcon, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Canned applause had been opened, despite such a morose mind-numbing scene. His final moments were shown: Desperate gasping, a bit of convulsing, a choke of blood, with more spewing from his mortal wound. Sonic stared at the screen in utter shock. His best friend, and rival, had been murdered in burning blood. The Phantom Irons' light had gone white—a "standby mode" of sorts.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Eggman's pince-nez keenly flashed over his smirk. "Ahh, it appears the battle has not ended…?"

Even though the ex-commander had drawn his last breath, Silver drove his blade into his chest over and over. That maniacal light remained; his motions were robotic, far exceeding simple self-defense. "Don't touch her! Don't touch her! Don't touch her! Don't touch her!" he screamed. Soon into it, the sword itself had whittled down to nothing but a shattered dagger. Nonetheless, Silver was lost in his bloodlust and urge to protect. "She's mine! She's mine! She's mine—don't touch her!"

Back in the fortress's broadcasting headquarters, Vector was enthralled. "Hey, make sure you're gettin' all of this," he barked at his team. "Don't cut or censor _any_ thing! We've got gore-fest _platinum_ over here!"

Sonic was speechless, however. "S-Silver…? What—what the hell are you doing…?!"

By now, Silver had destroyed a fair part of Knuckles' chest cavity. No one dared to stop him. In his adrenaline rush, he couldn't see that the monster had already been slain. His Ruby-powered accessory had reactivated, which explained the insanity Silver presently exhibited.

That also meant Infinite had returned to awareness—from wherever his mind had gone.

"Begone! Begone! Begone! Begone—foul beast!"

Sonic's heart plummeted. "Silver, no!"

Desperation brimmed way beyond bloody rage. "Die, you accursèd demon of disaster!"

—"Silver, stop! Please!"

Rose petals flickered past Silver's eyes…

A camera slowly panned towards the arena's entrance—"What's this? Ladies and gentlemen, let us count our stars! My, my, in all her comely ethereal glory has our belovèd Princess Amy Rose graced us—after whom this death-match was named!"—and there Amy stood, in a most stunning rendition of her signature red dress. As if to feign a wedding dress, it was predominantly crimson with live Carmen-loved roses. A golden tiara rested atop her head. Antoinette-style curls framed her face; white feathers draped from perfectly round chignons. Her Cinderella pumps clacked against the bloodstained steel like glass.

Every step brought her closer to the fallen paladin. Each one brought down a handful of rose petals, as well.

"It appears Princess Amy has chosen her champion! Pinning down an undeniable win, our Prison Falcon Silver the Hedgehog has achieved victory by vanquishing the tyrannical beast—the Prison Cardinal!"

* * *

—"T-Tyrannical?! He's lying!" Sonic yelled, beyond enraged. "Damn you, Eggman! You bastard!"

The guards he'd taken care of were crumpled heaps, now. Mechanized backup came just in time to get clobbered, while anthropomorphic sentries had been reduced to fodder. He stopped them in time before any more beacons could call reinforcements. One guard's radio had fallen, then was promptly crushed. Sonic knew it was a matter of time before more help came.

However, he couldn't help being entranced by Princess Amy's arrival. Those floating petals almost didn't seem real. It looked otherworldly. As if she'd just walked out of a fairytale. A magnificent bustle of roses and feathers made her dress look bigger, and a fresh, silk train lengthened her kneel. She appeared like a heavenly queen.

Once Sonic peered more closely, he saw a brooch: It was Amy's Phantom Compact.

A small gasp. _"That's it!_ That's _what controlling her…and giving her that weird angelic vibe. I've gotta save her somehow…?!"  
_

Before he could think of anything else, he found a _kunai_ at his jugular vein.

"I insist you refrain from moving…Prison Jay."

* * *

"…And this, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the Battle for the Rose segment. Let us count our blessings and witness the official christening of our beloved Falcon, as he is dubbed 'Knight of the Rose'…"

Multiple cinematic effects were employed by Vector's production crew to best record that momentous Pyrrhic victory. They started off at a great angle of Amy holding a broken Silver in her arms. With every detail put into account, Vector guided his crew along. From the smallest glint of gold to the biggest splotch of blood, he made sure the presentation was absolute perfection. He made sure he captured every hint of emotion.

Every trail of tears.

Every drop of blood.

Every bit of eye contact between the Princess and her champion.

"M-…My lady…are…are you unharmed?" Silver rasped, almost desperate to know. He brought his hand up to Amy's cheek.

Amy shook her head softly. Tears welled as she replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You're the one who needs help." She held his hand within her own.

"N-No, my lady, ngh…It's—too late…for me."

Amy gasped. "There has to be something I can do—?"

But Silver silenced her with his thumb. Making a shushing sound, he rasped, "Nothing more…needs to be done, aghh…by you, my lady." His eyes rolled about; the hedgehog steadily lost focus. "Just hold me close…I can smell your forgiveness, my…precious…lady."

Something had plunged into the fathoms of Amy's heart. "You need treatment, Silver! You're bleeding profusely, you're limbless, and your body's still in shock! It's not too late! I'll get you a doctor—they can still save you!"—Her tears rushed forth—"Please, let me help you, Silver! Let me help—?!"

Up came a small smile.

Her fallen knight had smiled. It grew, just as more of the Princess's tears hit his cheek. The sincerity in it made her weep all the more. But he kept smiling. Even as he spoke his last words: "For you, I'd gladly fight—win or lose, my lady. All I need is…your warmth…your sweet scent…and…your forgiveness."

"Silver, no…no, please, I want to help…! No, don't…don't leave me!"

Yet, despite her cries, the light finally left those sad eyes. It'd gone, enveloped by the murky light of false peace, empty promises, and failure. Amy had gasped, unable to feel life in him anymore. She shook him on reflex. "Silver?" she called, over and over and over till she gradually fell silent. A rainbow of grief glazed over the girl's eyes. Her Phantom Compact glowed, as if nothing could change the heavenly air around its host, no matter hard or ugly she cried. She held his body closer and closer to her, as if mourning a dead child. Tears gushed. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

So she screamed.

His Phantom Visor had lain beside the deathly still ex-Commander; his Phantom Torque, ripped halfway off his neck, exposed a faint marking. Infinite's brand had been burned into the side of it by the collar. Each Phantom accessory made Infinite's power known within its own mechanism. The deceased ex-Commander's was located on the heels of his palms. Rouge's was on her thigh. Sonic's was hidden, but located over his ankle—where his Phantom Bracers had been.

Each of the Falcon's accessories were in grave disrepair, decreasing the likelihood of their reemployment. Now that the Falcon had exceeded his extent of usefulness, there'd be no need for them, anyway. Emperor Robotnik would simply reason a way to repurpose them for, perhaps, another unfortunate victim. Or even fashion them into a brainwash-aiding device. There were infinite possibilities, but if none of them provided an immediate remedy, then it'd surely be scrapped.

That's how heartless Eggman and Infinite had grown over the months' course.

* * *

Teardrops had crept past Sonic's own eyelids.

"It would seem the Battle for the Rose concluded with no victor, in the end."

Brought back to reality, Sonic was unable to catch the assailant with his peripheral vision. Still, their voice was a dead giveaway.

"Just what have you been doing all this time…Espio?"

The chameleon's tail unfurled. Its tip tapped Sonic's fist. Sonic took it from him. From what Sonic could gather, it felt like a fob of some kind…

Espio smirked a bit. "Espionage, of course."

It was a copy of the fortress's master key.

 _You mustn't fall, Blue Jay.  
Do not allow the darkness to conquer…  
That heart to which we owe our lives._

 **Andromeda Weeps.**


	6. Yomi

**WARNING: Some graphic depictions of violence/murder, dismemberment, major character death(s), mild swearing, and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.**

 **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Yomi**

"There isn't much time, Sonic, so I need you to listen to me carefully."

Sonic was struck by sudden disbelief. Espio had been posing as a double agent the entire time, and neither Emperors had caught on yet! It'd been six months since Sonic and the Resistance's initial fall. The world's inhabitants were under Dr. Eggman's complete oppression, while Infinite ruled with an invisible set of hands. The Empire's capital offenders had gone through the brunt of the punishment. For those who bowed their heads in surrender, they were given a new place within the prison-fortress. Espio happened to become the Superintendent of Internal Security and Information—basically, he was in charge of what information needed to be sealed, where it could go, and whether released information was censored or not. He didn't quite work hand-in-hand with Vector, but close contact was required of their respective positions.

Espio was wary that he couldn't share everything with Vector, though.

"…There's a good chance that he could defect against me, due to the subliminal messages feeding into his mind from the Phantom Gear," the chameleon explained in a low voice. He didn't want the hidden microphones to pick it up. He was mindful of the curious camera that veered over to him. "Forgive me, but I have to cut it off here. Just know that I'm on your side, my friend."

Sonic hid the master key away, just outside of the camera's pan. "Thank you, Espio. You don't need to do anything crazy, I'll cooperate just this onc—?!"

 _THWACK._

A swift chop to the neck, and Sonic hit the floor. Espio sheathed his _kunai_ and pressed on his microphone. "The Prisoner has been apprehended, Your Excellency. Jurisdiction: Magician. Location: Sector M-26β. Status: Incapacitated. Your orders, sir?"

 _Kssht!_ —"Hmm…That's Professor Prower's jurisdiction. He must've sent a survey team to rendezvous with you. Is there any significant damage there?"

Espio took a moment to assess it. "Indeed, sir. There is considerable damage to one part of the anti-jamming wall. Surveillance Room 15 has sustained negligible damage; nothing noteworthy. It would seem the Prisoner spin-dashed his way inside."

 _Kssht!_ —"I see. I'll commission a repair crew to go to that location, as well. I will have them rendezvous with the survey team in your stead. As for you, report to my throne room with the Prisoner. You are weapons-free, as well. Should he recover and escape again, you are permitted to shoot-on-sight. Just don't kill him; he's a prized chess piece, after all."

The chameleon smoothed his fingers over his pistol's holster. "Yessir."

"Good work. Now, bring the Prisoner to me—on the double!"

"Yessir."

Espio carefully brought Sonic into a fireman's lift, in which the hedgehog's weight rested evenly on both shoulders. He never thought he'd need to use his firearm, but he had no choice but to accept the dismal recognition. Somewhere in his heart, he lamented. But as Dr. Robotnik said himself: "The show must go on." The _shinobi_ had to stay on his toes, ready for any contingencies, and prepared to kill anyone to keep his ruse.

Meanwhile, that same camera stayed on him the whole while.

* * *

Espio had finished his mission in record time. No sooner than he arrived did the Emperor have Sonic thrown into a straitjacket and carted back to his cell. Sonic never opened his eyes; Espio had knocked him out cold.

Much to the _shinobi_ 's chagrin.

 _This place has become a realm of lost souls._

From what Espio could remember, there was a collapse in Commander Knuckles' operation. Rebel forces had gained an upper hand on Dr. Robotnik's invasion. However, every sign of hope was lost when Infinite entered the battlefield. A new power source, the Phantom Ruby, made its destructive debut, as well. With the Chaos Emeralds nowhere to be found and no user to utilize them, the rebellion crumbled under the Empire's tactical might. The Resistance's key players were weeded out, the Headquarters was raided and partially destroyed. With the board's White King checked, his followers had no choice but to yield.

 _It was checkmate, no matter how we looked at it.  
_

The crowning achievement to the Empire's victory: Putting Sonic in a torture chamber for six months. Meanwhile, his co-conspirators had to face the hammer of "justice." Fought as they might, they still failed in their mission. Knuckles had to deal with the guilt of making the executive decision to fight on without searching for Sonic. To fight _for_ him, though it meant _without_ him. To think the worst had happened plagued the echidna's mind, and before he knew it he was dead-set on revenge. Espio could see the stress on his face and hear the strain in his voice.

 _Unsure what to make of it, Espio thought to ask about his wellbeing.  
_

 _"I'm fine," the Commander snapped, "just leave this to me. I'll bring him home, I swear it! Just do your part, and let me do mine!"  
_

The chameleon had no idea doing so would lead to so much destruction, though.

In the end, it led to the Commander's self-destruction. Guilt and anger marred his heart. Rouge's betrayal set it all ablaze. Losing his body and mind to Infinite was simply a "topper" on the Emperor's cake. He had nothing left but his base instincts. And even with those, he'd met an ungraceful, cruel end.

The Commander was gone, now; the beast had been slain. The last of his people—officially extinct.

Espio's heart grew even heavier upon the realization.

 _This game has lost so many pieces…_

Princess Amy had been escorted back to her garden by Rouge. Ashen tear trails sullied the girl's mascara, but the woman had no words of comfort or consolation for her…

Knuckles and Silver's corpses were disposed of. Vector had come down to oversee the cleanup himself. Charmy decided to be nosy and snoop in on his business.

"Nyah nyah, losers!" he teased, but Vector was quick to smack his head and snap, "Ay, they may've been the enemy, butcha don't make fun o' the dead, ya moron!"

One mortified cleaner couldn't hold back his tears as he mopped up the blood…

The Jackal Squad went back to their normal rounds about the palace-prison, as if nothing ever happened…

But there was Tails, or Prof. Prower—the one responsible for E-123 Omega's conversion and the holder of the Phantom Goggles. There was the Rookie, too.

 _What an unjust game we're playing.  
Truly unjust…_

The Phantom Crest's hold on him had weakened over time. Since Espio was already trained in the art of _ninjitsu_ , it was somewhat easy to fool Infinite into trusting him. However, his ninja's intuition told him not to underestimate the Jackal Squad leader. Mutual distrust floated between the jackal and the chameleon. The last six months were a single mental test—from negotiation to obedience and everything in-between. An air of intimidation wafted off the jackal, but he wasn't quite afraid of him like the ordinary prisoners were. Some trust was forged over the course of his imprisonment, thankfully.

However, it was in the most barbaric way possible.

He remembered it so vividly… _  
_

 _Infinite just stood there, without a shred of sympathy or mercy in his eyes. Both eyes, unmasked and on opposite sides of the spectrum, were absolutely emotionless. One sharp citrine glittered with anticipation, while the other clear-blue topaz carried minor suspicion.  
_

 _Espio was given a pistol.  
_

 _"There are exactly 10 rounds in this weapon. I'd like you to demonstrate your fealty to the Eggman Empire by delivering a bullet to each of the targets I'm going to show you."  
_

He couldn't get those faces out of his head… _  
_

 _His first target was a middle-aged bear. He'd lost his wits about him and begged Espio to free him and let him live.  
_

 _"I want you to shoot him, and all your other targets…right between the eyes."  
_

 _Infinite's command lingered like a snake's venom.  
_

 _He had no other choice. He sent a silent prayer to the heavens. Then pulled the trigger.  
_

 _"Good. If you shed one tear, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."  
_

 _This time, a young ewe appeared. Just like the male bear, a black bag had been pulled off her head. Discombobulated, the young woman feared her life and begged him to save her, as well. But the chameleon apologized, quietly brought the muzzle to her forehead, and pulled the trigger.  
_

 _Her final shriek resonated with her certainly restless spirit._

I can feel the dead all around me.  
I will not be forgiven so easily.  
I cannot be forgiven.

 _His third and fourth victims were a newlywed couple. The female swan was shot first. Then, the male died while she was still in his arms.  
_

 _His fifth victim was a delirious old woman. She had no mental capacity whatsoever, so she couldn't work as a laborer. She was deemed useless by the Empire, and her execution was personally ordered by Infinite, himself. She giggled at the sight of the handgun's barrel. "Oh, honey, that's not a toy, you know. That's your granpap's pistol, so don't go messin' with it, y'hear?"  
_

 _Espio deflected the command with a heavy heart.  
_

 _"Old hag," Infinite spat. "She doesn't even realize her grandson is dead. Put her out of her misery."  
_

 _Her heart and mind were not in the same place; they couldn't even communicate effectively. Something about the old mouse's guileless smile shook Espio's core. Again, nevertheless, he pulled the trigger and prayed that her soul reunited with her deceased grandson._

I had the mind to resist, but did not.  
I had the heart to rebel, but did not.  
I had the authority to dissuade him, but could not.  
I had the power to betray him, but…I feared for my own life instead.

 _His sixth victim was a youth like himself, but fought his hardest to escape. An inexperienced wolverine that had no idea his life was in grave danger. He demanded to be freed, but received a bullet in its place._

 _His seventh victim was a pregnant queen. Espio hesitated for a second.  
_

 _"What are you doing? I ordered you not to let your emotions get in the way. Forget that she's pregnant; her litter would be useless to us, anyway. Kill her."  
_

 _But Espio's hand shook.  
_

 _Tears poured down the lady-cat's cheeks. She tried to coax Espio's conscience: "Please, please spare my life! I will sign my children's lives over to the Empire and serve you faithfully—I swear! I'll let you do anything you want to me! I'll work hard, nonstop, if it means I can live! Y-You can even breed me, so you'll have more laborers to work for you! Please, I'll do anything! Please, just don't kill me—I beg of you!"  
_

 _Espio's aim loosened.  
_

 _Infinite's impatience made itself apparent: "Do it, or I will make you."  
_

 _Then, his heart jumped._

I don't remember what I did next, but when I regained my senses…

" _I will_ not _tolerate weakness, cretin. You will show no mercy to_ any _of these wretches. The least likely to attack you will be the first to kill you. Do not trust anyone. Do not spare a soul. Now, continue…"_

That was what he told me. Over the gravid queen with a hole in her chest and her head.

 _Those unborn souls would surely haunt him.  
_

 _Unable to shed tears, Espio shot his eighth victim. The little girl had cried and cried, bawling loudly and calling for her mother. She must've been the pregnant woman's daughter. A kitten collar fell from her neck after her little body crumpled backward.  
_

 _Espio whispered a prayer of forgiveness, even though he was sure he wouldn't receive it.  
_

 _The ninth victim was an androgynous squirrel. For a moment, Espio wasn't sure how to take the situation, but he aimed the gun at them, anyway.  
_

 _"I thought he was going to save us…"  
_

 _Espio waited a moment.  
_

 _Infinite glared at him.  
_

 _"I thought…Sonic could save us…but…I guess I was wrong, just like all the other times I was, too. I was stupid for believing in hope. Just…kill me already. I'm suicidal, anyway. Just make this pain go away…I want it…to go away."  
_

 _To it, Infinite huffed. "Amusing. We'd be glad to. Now, do it."  
_

 _Espio gulped. "Go and rest, now. There's no need to hold on to false hope. Know it'll all be over soon, and rest in peace."  
_

 _The squirrel gave him a halfhearted smile. "I don't think I will, but…thanks, anyway."  
_

 _The chameleon shut his eyes. Then, pulled the trigger once more._

This game is not to be won.  
I've realized the very true fact that we're hopelessly outnumbered, outmatched, divided, and conquered.  
Despite the blatant injustice and my role in it, I cannot think of anything I can do to repent.  
I have become a reaper of death.  
I have become a _Shinigami_.

For now, Espio was called into Infinite's personal quarters; probably to have his way with him, as well. Where was the Black Dove? Wasn't she his perfect playmate? Regardless, Espio kept his guard up to an imperceptible level, as not to tip off his faltering allegiance. Without Infinite's "tweaks" to the Phantom Crest, Espio was able to keep his wits about him.

The master chamber was decadent with dark ethereal majesty. Spectral silks, dark satins, and spider's web gossamer. Apparently, he would share the canopy bed with Rouge on certain occasions.

For now, he had to make himself look like he wondered why he was there. Why was he alone? In fact, _was_ he alone?

"You've come, chameleon. Wonderful."

The voice came from the bed. Espio was instantly put on edge.

"I was reprimanded after my strange bout of absentmindedness. Hence, I've returned to my bedchamber to reevaluate our security measures. A certain 'entity' seems to be interfering with my plans, and I have no more patience for their meddling. So, I'd like to ask you: Have you ever seen a god?"

Infinite's tone teetered between amusement and annoyance. Espio was able to read his voice, but without any nonverbal cues he was at a mild loss on how to respond. Unwilling to jeopardize his position, he simply played along. He knelt in place and lowered his head. "The only proof of a god that I've seen is you, Milord."

"Exactly. Then, what do you make of a god that can control the flow of destiny? Do you think such a thing exists?"

Espio paused. "If there were such a being, I'd like to think it is you."

"I see…" Just past that sheer, yet blurry, shroud Infinite stroked his mask. His unconscious mind was rife with images of that God of the Sun. Images of his memories. Images of alternate universes. Images of such a painful past and terrible future. Infinite was both enthralled and overwhelmed by all the endless roads and difficult scenery. A myriad of rainbows spun in the place of emotions; abysses churned in the place of clouds. Light and waves and hearts and souls—spinning off into distant fates, all culpable of inciting either hope or despair. His fingers trembled at the mere thought of being able to hold an entire world's fate in the palm of his hand.

His eye twitched. "Tell me. If you see that loathsome worm as an idol of hope…then what do I represent for you?"

Another pause. If Espio had fur, it'd be standing on end right now. He had to be careful, thoughtful with his next response. Somehow, the gravity between them had changed. Was Infinite doubting his own abilities and power? The idea had to be cast aside in favor of something more advantageous. This conversation—like the many others they'd had—was one big jigsaw puzzle. A mental puzzle that slid, turned, flipped, and clicked together. The chameleon had a time trying to decode the Emperor's mindset, but now it all culminated to this very moment.

One misstep, and he could die.

When it came to the Jackal Squad leader's ego, it was about as easy to read as cuneiform: Cryptic, but candid, at the same time.

Espio took a breath: "You are an idol of fear, control, and dominion, Milord. Your position is absolute, and that loathsome worm never stood a chance against you nor Dr. Eggman. I was a fool myself, to believe in such a thing—to think a ragtag team of weaklings could defeat such a devastating alliance." He placed a hand over the Phantom Crest on his chest. "Please forgive me for my insolence, Lord Infinite."

This time, there was an even longer pause. It was long enough to leave Espio to his thoughts. They raced a bit, but he managed to calm himself. He simply kept his head down and awaited his master's reply. If one ever came, that is. It didn't seem likely, since the silence grew longer and longer…

Suspiciously.

"…Very good. You've quite the silver tongue."

The chameleon nodded. "I've no words for how pleased I am to hear that, from such a masterful speaker like yourself."

"You should be pleased, as well, to know…that I've seen through your ruse."

Just as Espio reacted, a swarm of tentacles rushed at him.

* * *

Deep within the Imperial Palace was a subterranean level dedicated entirely to containing Sonic the Hedgehog. Due to the Blue Blur's most recent escape attempt, he was left in solitary confinement for a full 24 hours. Without food and minimal contact from the outside, Sonic had no choice but to wait. It mirrored the shape of the fortress base—an inverted pentagonal pyramid. It was several floors down; it ensured his isolation. The only way out was a lone vacuum elevator.

He wasn't expecting the person that came out of the elevator, however.

"What're you doing here, Rouge?"

"Aww, don't you look adorable! You're wrapped up so nicely, just like a present~!"

The bat-woman swaggered out of the shadows just beyond the spotlight's range. She seemed even more imposing than before, what with her flared wings and devious giggle.

She licked her poisonously purple lips. "Mm-hmph! Don't you look yummy~?"

Sonic lunged at her without a care for the straitjacket. "Cut the crap, Rouge!"

In return, she sashayed up to him and pulled his face closer to hers. "What crap? You know you like what you see…don't you, Big Blue~?"

"Hey, keep those lips away from me!"

"Don't you want to taste them, though? Since half the resistance is already dead…including that _knucklehead_ we both know and love?"

Such a diminutive mention of Knuckles lit a fire under his patience. "I said, cut the crap!"

"There is no crap here, sweetie! It's just you and me, now…! I'll let you play with me, if you behave~!"

From there, Rouge decided to take advantage of her power over the fallen hero. Sonic was as secure as a pupating caterpillar, fully suspended at a forward slant from the jacket, collar, and ankles. She hiked up a leg and wrapped it around his waist. Her master's brand burned through a pocket of darkness. Beneath them was a kaleidoscope of shade, since a circle of spotlights bore down on him. They made him sweat inside the inescapable duck cloth. The bat-woman held onto Sonic's neck. Her tongue lapped up a sweat-drop that had dribbled along his jawline.

The Blue Blur's disgust crawled from the spot. "Rouge…what happened to you? How did you become so depraved? What did he do to you?"

She'd barraged him with kisses. Soon into it, his cheek was dyed purple. Next would be his neck. "Come, now. Don't give me that superhero-pity spiel. Let's have some fun, instead~" She changed her mind at the last moment; she nibbled on his ear, hoping to weaken his resolve further.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was experiencing: He had no words for Rouge's betrayal and consequent personality change. Infinite had played some kind of trick on her, but he couldn't fathom how deeply she'd descended. What did he say? What did he do? How did she simply accept it? The Rouge he knew was smarter, wilier, and more self-possessed than this. She'd become his favorite doll.

And it'd broken not only his heart, but Knuckles' as well.

He could feel her saliva creeping along the edge of his ear. "Your backstabbing ended up killing one of my best friends…! Don't you even care?"

"Mm…No. Why would I? My Master likes what he likes. If he wants me to stab a friend in the back, then that's good enough for me~! Besides…"—she smoothed a palm over her breast—"you like what you like, too. Don't you, Big Blue?" she cooed seductively, pressing her chest further against Sonic's. "You like what you see, right?"

"What are you doing here? Really?"

Rouge's ploy wasn't working. Not even a bulge? She had no other strategies up her sleeve, so she decided to answer his question. She reached over and pulled a floating glass panel in front of her. Adjusting her brassiere, she let out an aggravated sigh. "Killjoy."

After tapping at it a bit, she showed it to Sonic.

"Oh my! It looks like Master has a shiny new toy! The strings are new, too…?"

What the panel showed was live surveillance footage within Infinite's master chamber. Hidden within the headboard was a camera, due to him and Rouge being the only ones with access to it. Sonic's heart sank at the images he saw.

It was Espio, confined by sharp magenta binds—arms, legs, tail, torso, and ankles bound, with Infinite looming over him. _Shibari_ -style.

The chameleon didn't seem aware of the camera's presence or the fact that it was capturing any of his vulnerability.

Another all-too-personal reminder for Sonic.

Rouge licked her lips, as if she'd been presented a five-star meal. "Ooh, kinky~!"

"What the…What the hell…is happening?"

"Oh, that's right, I guess you won't _really_ know what's happening unless there's sound. Let's turn on the audio, then…!"

—"AUDIO ON," read the lower-left corner.

* * *

"Speak, fiend. How long did you think I'd follow you in this charade?"

Espio had no reply for the Emperor; just obstinate silence.

"I know what you took from me. Now, where is it?"

"I…have no idea…what you're—Hrkk!"

"Don't you lie to me, vermin! Where is my master key?!"

In response to Infinite's agitation, the Phantom Crest glowed before tightening its ropes. It turned out that the "tentacles" from before originated from the Crest itself: String-like cables had seized their victim, dragged him to the bed, and tied themselves to its bedposts. Signature cybernetics gave them tactile sensation—similar to climbing vines—and heeded the Emperor's commands without question.

Unlike Espio the Chameleon, and his failed attempt of treason.

Infinite's throttling grip wasn't enough to make the _shinobi_ cave. "I…I don't know…!"

"Damn you! Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"I…I don't care if you kill me. I'll…I'll never tell—Guh-hrkk?!"

"Stay silent, then. I expected a lot more from you; alas, I must extract my trophy, instead. I told you, you'd quite the 'silver tongue,' didn't I?"—An insane light had entered his eyes—"Now, I want it for myself!" He laughed maniacally, brandishing a crimson-bladed dagger.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment, for Sonic. But for Espio, the rush of fear he'd prepared himself to know far exceeded his expectations.

* * *

Sonic gaped at the brutal display. Fresh teardrops wobbled atop his eyelids, frozen by absolute dread. It was a dread that mirrored itself on an endless loop for the past six months. The same tragedy, but different comrades, one by one. It was the same fall, but a different landing.

It was the insanity Sonic had to fight.

Blood spurted from the chameleon's mouth; his capital punishment had begun. He shrieked from the pain. Blood pooled his mouth quickly, and he had no choice but to expel it. But before he could Infinite forced his head backward, then commanded the Phantom Twine to constrict his trachea.

Sonic screamed, "No! Stop it! Stop it—he's choking!"

* * *

The struggle only tightened Espio's limbs. Just a bit more, and he'd be little more than a reptilian meat sack. Infinite's palm held his mandible together, so it was much harder to expel the blood. It dribbled through his teeth, but it wasn't enough to abate his panic.

Infinite claimed his prize: Espio's tongue. Trademark to his species, Infinite marveled it. "Yes…the tongue of a liar. It's not a 'traditional' spoil, but a spoil nonetheless. I'll be sure to preserve it…as a reminder to any more potential traitors hiding within my ranks." He took a moment to leave Espio's side and pulled out a box. It was a fairly sized treasure box, though made completely out of metal and encrusted with a single Ruby prototype. "It shall be enshrined, and strike fear into the masses…" he promised, as if the tongue were a memento, placing it tenderly inside and sealing the lid. A somewhat thoughtful glow emanated from within the jewel.

But all Sonic and Rouge could see was Espio's agony.

"Now, then, where were we?"

Back at Espio's side once again, Infinite circled the bed without an ounce of care. By now, the Twine had dug so deep that the _shinobi_ 's flesh surely bruised. Scales were tougher than skin; Infinite had to make up for it, somehow.

Espio had finally lost all his strength. He'd lost blood too quickly, so his desperate wrenching became listless tugs. A pool of it had stained the master's bedsheets, but the master himself didn't seem to mind. He'd been reduced to a shuddering, silent hostage. His pupils quivered in and out of dilation. He couldn't afford to lose consciousness, his mind had spoken from a distance. His survival swung out of his favor, but there was so much left that he hadn't gotten to do…

"…Ah, yes." Once more, that scarlet knife made its way into Infinite's dexterous fingers. "I was just about to find an answer to…"—another insane grin marked his face, miring his eyes—"'what does a lizard taste like?'"

Then, with no warning, he drove the blade into the crook of the _shinobi_ 's elbow.

 _There is no place for a_ Shinigami _in this world.  
All I did was create restlessness among other souls.  
That's all I've done: Forced young souls to the afterworld, while my own soul follows in those very same footsteps…_

"Stop, no, please…Don't make me watch this…!"

"What's the matter, Big Blue? I thought you had an iron stomach. With all those chilidogs you eat, I'm surprised you haven't upchucked any of them…."

"This isn't the same thing! This is different, dammit!"

"…Is this how you felt when your other friends died, too? Oh my, poor dear." Rouge's eyes turned to ice. "I have to admit, it's rather fascinating to see your reactions."

"Dammit, Rouge, help him—Help him, please!" Sonic cried out from within his restraints. His adrenaline and dread powered the useless struggle.

Rouge glared at him.

Sonic raged, "Why are you just standing there?! Stop him—Call off your master's attack! Please, I…I'm begging you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not in a straitjacket! There's still time! Go, and stop this!"

Rouge quirked an eyebrow. "You know I couldn't do it even if I tried, right? Plus, I'm too far away; I wouldn't make it in time." Her gaze burned the message, "And neither would you" into him.

The fuse to Sonic's temper had ignited the bomb: In a desperate fury Sonic howled, "Damn you! Damn you!" at the monitor. He thrashed about, rattling the belts and chains that held him. "Stop it…! Stop it! Infinite…! Infinite!" He snarled deeply, bitterly, with tears rushing from his eyes. "Not Espio…Please, no more! Stop killing them! Infinite…stop killing my friends!"

 _In this wretched state of dwindling, I've come to a realization._

Espio's eyes were losing their light when Infinite finally made it to his last limb. His two legs and right arm had been strewn about. Infinite had been overcome by a bizarre urge to laugh. He breathed obscenities like they were air; even vengeful tears flushed down his face. He focused on the remaining arm, careful to savor every single drop of the chameleon's blood. The Phantom Twine held nothing but the spy's neck, now.

 _This man, Infinite, will know only suffering for the rest of his days on this earth. Because…he is a man scorned._

"Please! Please stop! I'm begging you! Infinite, please! Stop it, no more!" Sonic strained. "No more killing…no more dying, no more death! That's enough—you've done enough, haven't you?!" Sonic's voice was going out, but he kept yelling. His arms and torso burned from the struggle, but he twisted and flailed, anyway. He was bent on not giving in, despite the despair he'd witnessed repeatedly. "When I get out of here, you're going down! You hear me?! You damned murderer!"

 _No, Sonic, don't disgrace him. It is I who is the real murderer. I deserve this punishment. It may be far from divine, but it is cosmic justice, nonetheless._

Espio didn't have much strength left. So he used all that he had left…to smile.

And to affirm Sonic, one last time.

"My friend, it…was an honor…to fight by your side."

Sonic was startled silent. A faint, familiar voice crackled through the speaker. He was sure of who it was, but his voice sounded nearly unrecognizable. It was enough to move tears afresh.

"The spirits tell me…my tenure here has reached its end. Fear not, brothers- and sisters-in-arms…Sonic will save us. This, I believe with all of my heart…and all of my soul."

 _Be well, my friend. And goodbye…_

Sonic sobbed, "Espio, no…Don't go…Not you, too… _Nooooo!_ "

Those very same souls had returned to comfort him throughout his transition. Espio was welcomed by a merciful glow, and before he knew it his soul had dispelled into iridescent orbs. The last thing he perceived was a pair of sunlit wings…

That was when the Phantom Crest and Twine went white. For the first and final time.

 **Yomi Hangs.**


	7. Achilles' Revolution

**Jun Yabriel:** Oh my gosh, how long was I underwater? For as long as I've been gone, I should've found Atlantis by now... Anyway, hey there! Lots of things have been happening lately - most relevantly, I was hit by summertime depression again. Yeah, AGAIN. But computer-away time, video games, and Youtube got me thinking...but for more on that, please refer to my profile update. In the meantime, I'm back from Null Space and ready to start this thing again! Two more parts come after this one - then comes the Ragnarok of my Sonic fan-lore. (I've been listening to both the Sonic Forces and God Eater OSTs for ideas.)

Then, this happened. No major trigger warnings to speak of, so I'll tack on a standard warning, instead (Please see below):

 **WARNING: Few but heavy depiction(s) of violence/destruction, corpse violation, mild suggestive language, and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.**

 **CONTINUE WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

 **From Zero to Infinity**

 **Achilles' Revolution**

A prominent pause held the air around Infinite's bedchamber. He cleaned himself up throughout that long moment. Infinite looked over to see a couple of soldiers preparing some equipment. One appeared more experienced than the other, seeing the latter fumble around with said equipment. The Emperor noticed his tail droop—cowardice, ineptitude, and self-pity displayed in a single motion.

He placed his mask back on his face: Instead of impatience, he showed a hidden relish. As if pleased to see it.

"Such a shame to see a rung on an anarchist's ladder fall so low, wouldn't you agree?"

That's when the poor boy—a "rookie" in every sense of the word—looked over his shoulder. Stricken with terror, he froze.

Infinite's menacing cape billowed around his calves. His mask hid the sick delight in his smile. "Look at you. You can barely function without any of that blue rat's insufferable friendship speeches. Useless, but valuable, you are. I should've killed you right off, but it was on Eggman's behest that I spare you. We have plans for you, precious Rookie, and all of your little friends. Do as you're told, and you might see what they are.…"

* * *

Classic computer clacks rattled furiously in the Magician Sector's control room. The co-emperors' chain of command was extremely intricate. There were four vital "omphaloi" within the Empire's stronghold: The Magician Sector, Chariot Sector, Lovers Sector, and Justice Sector were placed equidistant from the absolute Emperor Sector. Each sector's security was interlinked with E-123 Omega's Phantom Chip system. Said chip controlled all aspects of the latest security technologies. Retinal and fingerprint scanners, biometric readers, voice analysis, the works. It was an annoyance on Emperor Robotnik's end, but it was better to be safe than sorry. External interference with any interface could be detected within 4 seconds, but software tampering was even faster. Since Omega was the citadel's security system, an attempt to outsmart him would've been unwise for an amateur hacker, or even an expert one.

All of Omega's memories had been removed, so the Phantom Chip dictated his responses. If neither Emperor nor Sector Chief authorized otherwise, then Omega had to register most things as threats. Including his own teammates.

He could see far and wide, high and low. Nothing could escape Omega's range of artificial senses.

For now, Sonic's failed escape attempt had been quelled. The citadel went back into its oppressive hum. Omega notified all personnel that the threat level had been reduced to 1—a precaution that would last nearly two hours. Further investigations were in progress, which led to the quite public announcement of Espio's execution. One monitor showed Infinite at a podium, which displayed the Eggman Empire's banner. Vector's fancy camerawork played into the event. One camera even zoomed in on Infinite's trophy.

"…Behold! The tongue of a liar, a traitor!"

Keyboard clacks halted for a moment.

"This is my final warning for _any_ who dare to oppose us! This is what happens to defectors, deserters, and spies! Turn your back at your peril! Curse us in the name of 'hope' and 'freedom'…and _you_ will be martyred." His cloak crested over his shoulders. His voice expelled a threatening promise. "However, it will be in the name of the Glorious Eggman Empire!" His Phantom Ruby activated. "Now, bow to me. Prostrate your fealty to your sovereigns."

The imprisoned masses' collars and eyes began to glow. Before they knew it, they'd fallen under Infinite's spell. They got down on their knees, placed their hands against the floor, and bent forward repeatedly. Their foreheads touched the inner diamond their hands made each time. "All hail Emperor Infinite! All hail Emperor Eggman!"

As if truly to worship a god.

Even the Jackal Squad, employed as Infinite's personal guards, found themselves saluting their former-leader-turned-warlord. Despite their closer association, their eyes were no different from the hypnotized masses.

That was when keyboard clacks resumed.

 _"First of triplicate biometric clearance detected."  
_

Albeit, much faster than before.

"Who is it, Orbot?"

 _"It is Doctor Eggman, Sector Chief Prower."_

"Dang it, just a few more lines…!"

Miles "Tails" Prower, who was now designated as Sector Chief of both Magician and Justice Sectors, typed furiously. Complex code filled the computer screen. He had to work quickly, or else he'd be found out. Moonlighting as a Resistance hacker proved taxing on the boy's mind.

Especially since Sonic's survival was on the line.

It gave him pronounced heartache to throw his comrades under the Empire's proverbial bus, but Tails had promised Sonic's survival over everyone else's. He mourned the losses of Knuckles, Silver, and Espio all the same. He was sure, however, that they'd want Sonic to survive at the cost of their lives.

Tails was ready to use anyone in order to achieve that end. Even his own teammates. And himself.

 _"Final of triplicate biometric clearance detected. He is almost here, Sector Chief."  
_

"Almost…done!"

 **CLACK!** _  
_

 _"Wisper sent. Memory deletion complete."  
_

Tails quickly closed all windows pertaining to his defection. Normal security panels returned just as Emperor Robotnik came within earshot.

"Ah, Professor Prower, here you are."

Tails turned to face him. He'd flipped down his Phantom Goggles just in time, too.

"I was wondering why you weren't present at the ceremony. Is…something amiss?"

"No, not really, Sire. I thought Omega had picked up some movement along the outer perimeter. I wanted to double-check it, just to be safe."

"Oh? They _weren't_ wiped clean off the face of the planet, I see. That's too bad. They're missing out on one of my favorite things about being Emperor of the World! Omega, display live feed from Infinite's bedchamber on the main monitor."

After a short pause came the cold yet affirmative, "At your command, Lord Father."

* * *

Back at the podium, Infinite turned his back on the audience and grandly lifted his hands toward the massive panels behind him.

"Now, it's your turn, Sonic the Hedgehog. Their idolatry of you is a farce. Repetitive demands for hope and change can weigh down on the heart of a failure, can they not?"

The center monitor flashed to life. On it, Sonic's face was swollen and puffy, as if he'd received another beating from Rouge. His breathing was ragged, and blood trickled from his nose.

Tails recoiled ever so slightly. _"Big…Big Brother…!"  
_

Infinite's words tore into Tails' soul: "Since you're so adamant with your refusal, let me show you what happens to those who _do_ yield, but then betray me."

The jackal-Emperor snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the left panel came to life: It displayed a bloodstained bed, its red-splattered canopy, and what had been Espio the Chameleon. His corpse, left untouched since the murder mere hours prior. However, on each side of it were the two technicians Infinite had summoned. One, the red wolf named "Rookie," cowered from the order he'd received through his earpiece. His fellow only shut his eyes and released an unholy breath from the apparatus.

Sonic's heart sank to a new depth: He'd just watched the chameleon die. Now, he had to watch his body burn.

The masses, still under Infinite's control, praised it. "Yeah, burn the traitor!" one man cried, pumping a fist. "Glory to the Eggman Empire!" lauded another. A woman even wiped a happy tear from her eye. "So beautiful…" The male next to her exclaimed, "To hell with him! He didn't stand a chance!"

Just then, more pockets of outcry tore open before Sonic's eyes. Most simply wanted him to "stop playing the hero" and join them. A few others were brave enough to call him an "idiot" and a "lunatic" for his persistence.

Finally, as if tacking the last nail into the coffin of Sonic's confidence, came the crowd's chant—"Let him burn! Let him burn!"

Said idol shivered. More tears glistened, preparing for another suicidal fall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. With so little effort, Infinite and Eggman had turned his friends—and the people he'd vowed to save—against him. Dismayed, Sonic hung his head.

Was it a sign of resignation? Had Sonic the Hedgehog finally conceded defeat?

"Yes…good. Wallow in your own self-pity, my precious blue buffoon. Know the awesome might of the Eggman Empire and accept your punishment…as I consign your fallen comrade to the maws of Hell itself!"

Suddenly, under Infinite's maniacal laughter, Tails' mind bled with hyperpigmentation. His memories, thoughts, and emotions became more vivid: Dear memories with his friends, those seldom peaceful days that he'd taken for granted, that blue sky and sea, down to Sonic's confident smile…All of it melted into a pot of calculations, theories, and formulae. Psychedelic symbols filled his mind's eye and arranged themselves like chemical bonds. It latticed into a massive blueprint—oddly, in the shape of a glyph.

 _In return for that merciful battle…  
We, too, shall grant him mercy._

"Sir, Wisper received. Would you like me to relay it, Commander?"

"Yes."

The first voice, owned by a male jackal, pulled down a half-mask and read the message from a tablet. He cleared his throat. "The sender is Professor Miles Prower, Magician Sector Chief of the Eggman Empire."

"I was expecting it. Read what it says."

"Yes, sir. The message is as follows: 'ive deleted everything on my end. this is the only copy of the palace blueprints left. omega is the eyes and ears of this place so be prepared for that. operation rising force is in your hands now. please help us. save Sonic no matter what. you are our only hope'…"

The Commander whipped a repurposed overcoat atop his shoulders and adjusted a refitted GUN military cap. A stylized white "A" was patched onto one side.

"Ahem…'shadow the hedgehog.'"

The black-and-red hedgehog made a grave face. "Humph. Time to step in." Grandly waving a hand over a railing, he began to address an awaiting armada: "It's time! We mobilize at once!"

As Shadow announced their preparations, multitudes of ragtag militia fighters armed themselves with the abandoned stocks of GUN weaponry and gear. One female rabbit loaded her shotgun, while a male tiger strapped a bulletproof vest into place. The gravity of those clopping boots settled in the rabbit-girl's heart, almost as if she couldn't believe this was happening. Another armed compatriot, one she knew, patted her shoulder and gave a sincere smile.

"Omicron, keep your heads down and arms away; maintain Black Tortoise formation until otherwise directed. Zeta, maintain Red Phoenix until your ammo run out; switch to Blue Dragon until Epsilon and Mu have made their way inside. I will signal you when to retreat." Shadow snapped a comm-link around his neck and adjusted its radio frequency. "Epsilon and Mu, locate and apprehend all sector chiefs on sight. Especially Rouge the Bat; do not shoot to kill, even if she shoots first. Debilitate—I repeat, _debilitate_ her using non-live ammo. I want her _alive,_ got it?"

"Y-Yessir!"

"Sir, your orders should we locate Infinite, instead?" a different soldier piped up.

After a short pause Shadow replied with a grave, "Do _not_ engage. Send his coordinates to me; I'll handle him."

"Understood, Commander."

A young pair of eyes peeked up at Shadow's grim expression. "Wow, Cappin', you sure do wear the pants 'round here, eh?" When the black hedgehog looked down his arm, there was a spunky raccoon grinning at him. "Leave the navel brigade to me, Cappin'! Pretty please?"

"No. You are my Medic Sergeant, Marine. Your job is to keep the morale from falling. Leave the naval armadas to the Co-Admirals."

In response, Marine huffed. Her little nurse's cap slipped out of alignment a bit. Then, her ear perked to Shadow's order, "Get to your post, Marine. That's an order." Despite the orderly chaos around them, the raccoon was surprised by Shadow's cool head. She smirked, saluting him. "You got it, Cappin'!"

Seeing her dart off, Shadow refocused his attention on the fellow commanders lined up behind him. When he folded his hands behind his back, he paced back and forth in front of them. He gave each of them calm, specific orders.

"Leaders of Squad Alpha, your orders are to coordinate with Squad Beta and Zeta in a three-way pincer attack—Alpha from the northwest and Beta from the southeastern sea while Zeta strikes from above. Assault Sergeant Mighty the Armadillo, lead the main forces to the palace. Scout Sergeant Ray the Flying Squirrel, assist Mighty to your utmost capacity. Sonic's life is on the line, remember."

Both officers saluted. Their military uniforms mimicked Shadow's to a lesser degree, except for the red "A," which defined their positions in the freshly revived military branch. Ray gave Shadow a bright, courageous grin.

"Fleet Admirals Big the Cat and Blaze the Cat, your orders are the same but from the seafront. Stagger your long-distance strikes with Squad Zeta so that enemy platoons will become disoriented. For the Death Egg Robots, provide long-range assistance. You are to retreat on my signal."

Big, as a newly appointed official, wasn't sure what to do, so he relied on Blaze to give orders. Her royal background guaranteed martial experience, even though she was also new to her co-position of Fleet Admiral. Much to her surprise, she hadn't expected the Maine coon to be so well-versed in nautical navigation. They could work as a team, as long as he steered the cruiser and she gave the orders. In that realization, Blaze commended Shadow on such foresight. She saluted him; her blue "A" flashed with new resolve.

"Co-Captains of Squad Zeta, your teamwork and innate navigation skills will be of great use to me. Jet the Hawk, you are my Fleet Captain, which means you are responsible for Zeta's fleet-wide tactics and aerial assaults. However, you may only initiate those assaults on _my_ command."—Jet had no choice but to salute the Commander-in-Chief.—"Wave the Swallow, you are his second-in-command and Zeta's Tactical Captain. I trust your judgment; therefore, I hereby permit you to act as my liaison, in case I cannot give direct orders."

Wave gave a victorious nod. "Understood, Commander! You can count on me!"

At Storm the Albatross's frown, Shadow addressed him tersely. "Storm the Albatross, your role is the most critical to Squad Zeta, as well as Squad Alpha. Heavy artillery and emergency transport are vital to the success of this operation. You are to follow Wave's commands to the best of your ability. Watch her back, so she and Jet can watch yours."

A bit flustered, Storm clumsily saluted and squawked, "Y-Yessir, Major-Boss-Commander, sir!"

Seeing Storm's rapid blinking, Wave pinched his armband. "Just make sure you don't mess this up. Got it, ya big lug?" She playfully threatened to rip the ivory "A" right off.

"H-Hey, watch it, Wave! Don't mess with it! I like this armband…It makes me feel important and stuff…"

"Well, look at you, Mr. Big-Shot…"

Shadow moved right along to the next military officer. A rather withdrawn wolf held her rifle taut in her hands. As if in silent prayer, her eyes didn't meet his; instead, her mask's enamel visage and ghostly blue eyes took their place. He noticed this, and under a respectful nod he relayed, "I know you hold some sort of disdain for me, but I also know that you had friends and comrades you wanted to protect. For their sake, as well as the world's, I ask that you conceal those feelings and focus on the operation. Can you do that, 'Guardian Angel'?"

But without awaiting her reply, Shadow went on to address the next officer. Thus, he didn't catch the single tear that fell from her eye.

"Don't worry, Commander," another marksman piped up. He tipped his cowboy hat a little. "Whatever target she misses, I'll hit with a 10 out of 10!"

Shadow retorted with an assured huff. "With that said, I want Epsilon and Mu with me. Special Ops Corporals Whisper the Wolf and Nack the Weasel, you are in charge of those respective Squads. Once we're inside, I will send you each a copy of the Palace's layout. We'll head to each Sector and apprehend the Chief stationed there. As I said, your aim is to debilitate them; enemies are weapons free. However, if you encounter Infinite, _do not_ engage him. Send his location directly to me."

"Aye-aye!" Corporal Nack saluted with a mischievous wink.

Whisper only saluted. On the other hand, her mask blinked a little, showing slight nervousness.

"Armored Assault Sergeant Tangle the Lemur, I had a special mech-suit commissioned just for you. You're the only one who has a prehensile tail, so I had it built with that in mind."

Said Sergeant—a female ring-tailed lemur—perked up her ears and gave him a goofy, excited grin. "Wha—for real?!"

"Yes. There was no time to fully test, so you'll be piloting the first working prototype. Not to worry, though. We have three more frames that we can make adjustments to, should the need arise. My personal corps of mecha mechanics and technicians are on standby. We simply followed the specs Miles Prower gave us."

"Wow, the little Shorty thought of all that _ahead_ of time?" Wave wondered, thoroughly impressed. "Welly well! If you needed an _expert_ mechanic, then you could've just given me a call!"

"Miles recommended you for the position, Wave."

Her glasses slid down her beak, she was so surprised. She blinked wildly.

"But I need you as an aerial tactician. If the need arises, I'll call you back to help."

Wave was overcome with emotion: After all the grief she'd given to the eight-year-old, he'd still acknowledged her as a skilled mechanic and engineer. Truly guilty now, rivers poured from her eyes. "I won't let your down, sir!"

"Wave, please fix your face…" Jet sneered with a blank expression.

"The prototype is a hybrid between a battle suit and armored vehicle. It is fully weaponized, allowing you to use any type of arms at a moment's notice. Blades, shields, light and heavy artillery…even a clawed tail for grappling and sneak attacks."

Tangle's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Shadow placed a laurel on her head by concluding with, "If anyone can lead Squad Omicron, I believe it's you, Sergeant Tangle."

Her pilot suit took direct inspiration from her normal attire all the down to the body-length racer stripe; although, said stripe now matched the Omicron's violet "A" stitched into the chest. It hugged every crook of her joints, while light armor encased her vital areas. From head to tail, she was ready to take on the enemy. She cracked her knuckles, taking her beret off with her tail. "Hey, girlie! Wear this for me!"

A casual toss, and a young beetle was there to catch it. She blinked a little bit. Then, she dutifully saluted. "Aye-Aye!" came her affirmative.

Shadow nodded. "Everyone, battle-ready! We're ending this war once and for all! Our main objective is to rescue Sonic the Hedgehog, while pushing back the Eggman Empire's final step to conquest! He _must_ be saved if we're to have any hope for survival! If anything, _he_ should be the reason why you fight! If anyone, _he_ is the one you should fight for!"

Strong battle cries could be heard from almost every sector of GUN Anarchy's underground base.

"On behalf of his best friend, one Miles Prower—the _true_ brain behind this operation—I beg you to look inside yourselves, find that spark of hope, and hold onto it for dear life. Do not let those monsters be the ultimate deciders of your fate. We may have lost family and civilians, friends and comrades…but _do not_ let their deaths be in vain! Fight back, in the name of Sonic's spirit! Fight with _all_ of your might, so you aren't afraid to die! Don't die for me—die _for him!_ "

Even stronger battle cries echoed out.

"Vanguard units, in position and ready to go…"

"Chaos Drives, at 40% output and climbing steadily…"

"Initiating psychophonetic cypher program in Omicron-1…This will allow your thoughts to translate into the suit's code, Madam-Sergeant, so that you and it may act in sync with each other. Think of it as…a semi-sentient exoskeleton." The young beetle from before stuck out an awkward tongue. "Okey-dokey?"

"Hokey-tokey, girlie!"

As everyone under his command moved to their positions, Shadow eyed the time on his communicator. 4:53, in military time—which meant he had a little over an hour to move all of his pieces into place before daybreak. It was hidden within the pad atop his glove. A light tap, and the screen flashed to life. On it, this time, was a photo of Rouge…

 _"If you're watching this…that means my mission was compromised. Whether I'll be imprisoned or made into the Empire's…toy is up for debate, but I won't be surprised if I get hypnotized into betraying you. So…"_ —Rouge glanced around, to make sure she was alone, Shadow had surmised _.—"There are three conditions to my rescue: 1) if I'm imprisoned because I'll be dead weight, 2) If I'm enslaved, or 3) If I'm turned into a plaything…but in the case where I'm all three, then just put me out of my misery. I'd rather die than be used by that worthless brute. Although…if you're watching this, Shadow, then…you'll save me, right? Like I did in Emerald Town, from the GUN? I…just want to go back to that. To making sandwiches and protein shakes for you…I know you don't_ need _them, but I think you like how they taste, right? You said they reminded you of your mother, so…?"_ At her pauses, he noticed her blushing. And so had he, lightly. _"Anyway, I'm no angel, Shadow, but…you are…to me. Ultimately, I trust your judgment. If you absolutely have to kill me, I won't hate you. I'll understand. So don't worry about it, okay?"_

When the signal had cut out, all that was left in the file was her photo. She'd probably programmed it that way, since the video always showed her picture at the end. He decided to save it as a reminder of what he, himself, decided to fight for.

"Commander-in-Chief?" his assistant addressed him.

Shadow watched as a door to one of the hangars opened. A predawn gust made its way inside. It whipped up his cape's hems, snapping them and an unbuckled belt. His hat threatened to leave him, so he held it down. He gave the path ahead an unyielding glower.

"Squad Beta, report."

"…This is Fleet Admiral Blaze the Cat, reporting that our flagship is approximately half an hour away from our destination. The Empire has not detected us, as of yet."

"Good. Remain outside Omega's perimeter of sight; he can see much further, now that he's become our enemy. On my signal, begin your assault."

"Yes, Commander."

After cutting off from her, Shadow directed his gait toward his assistant. Shortly before passing him, however, Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. They were shoulder-to-shoulder. Soon into a single fluid motion, the assistant dropped his tablet.

He'd brought out a concealed handgun and aimed it directly under the jackal's jaw.

"You know what happens now, don't you?"

Like a knife through the night, the slightly younger jackal could feel a stabbing shock.

"Don't misunderstand. I just don't know if you're a double-agent or not." Shadow stomped down on the tablet, crushing it into digital oblivion. "It doesn't help that there was a foreign mini-chip plugged into that tablet's storage drive. Neither did the '.emp' extension on that data file…which means the message Tails sent was comprised!"

Then— _BANG!_

"All Squadrons, deploy immediately! The mission has been comprised—the enemy knows we're coming! All hands, put Resistance HQ on Level 5 alert! Base shields at maximum output! Everyone, get out of here, right now—Hngh?!"

Suddenly, a single explosion rocked the hangar. The door was ripped away, metal rafters rattled before collapsing, and a myriad of concrete rained on the troops.

"Commander Shadow!" Ray cried out over the explosions.

The clangorous rabble of the explosion quietened. In its midst was the hangar's oddly clear-cut destruction. Clumps of concrete and metal fell in Mighty and Ray's lines of sight, but there was something peculiar about their shapes.

They were angular—as if cut by something.

Meanwhile, Shadow hadn't been truly fazed by the blast. He'd thrown up a Chaos Shield to protect himself. But his eyes were focused on the culprit. Lowering his shield, those crimson disks flared with righteous fury.

A phantom menace's cape. Steely talons. And a jet engine for a torso…

Shadow's pupils narrowed. "You…! _You_ did this, eh?"

Newly improved and sent on Eggman's whim, Neo Metal Sonic had arrived. His signature leer flashed like a beast's upon finding appetizing prey.

"Analyzing…Target identified: Shadow the Hedgehog. Initiating Protocol No.666. Your destruction is my utmost priority, second only to that of my loathsome copy. Do not expect to come out of this fight unscathed."

 _Fear not.  
You are a shield to the core of your bones.  
Your ultimate defense will not yield if there is someone you fight for…  
Someone you yearn to protect with every fiber of your being._

 **Achilles Rebels.**


End file.
